Life Goes On
by PhoenixRae
Summary: **FINALLY!!! Ch16 is UP!** Draco & Hermione are starting their final year @ Hogwarts picking up the tattered pieces of their lives...DON'T 4GET 2 R+R PLZ!!!
1. First Day Back

**Author's Note:** Hello again peeps! Sorry for leaving you sorta like in the lurch with _A Different You, A Different Me._ Well this is the much awaited/anticipated (I think) sequel to that first Hermione/Draco fic of mine. Let me just take this opportunity to say thanks to all those who reviewed my first HG/DM fic--it really meant a lot to me. BTW, for all those first-time readers/reviewers, for a much better understanding as to what the hell's going on in this fic, I suggest you read the first part of it so you won't get lost, alright?

**Disclaimer:** I can't believe I have to go through this every time!

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**I. First Day Back**

Hermione met up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny at Platform 9 and 3/4 at exactly 11:00am on the morning of September the first. This would be her final year at Hogwarts and she was relieved. Only ten more months to go and then she was free off him. She would go elsewhere to work and never stay in London. She could live in France and work for one of the Ministry of Magic's offices there. She would go _anywhere_ just to be away from here--and him.

"Hello Hermione." Ginny greeted cheerily, taking her place beside her closest friend. "How was your summer?" she asked as she led Hermione towards the red steamroller train.

"My summer was fine, Gin. How about yours?" Hermione managed to sound enthusiastic for the sake of keeping up appearances, but deep down inside she wasn't feeling the usual glee that washed over her every time the beginning of the school year at Hogwarts approached.

"Oh, it was swell. My brothers--and Harry--kept on bugging me a lot. I really wished you were there so that I have someone to help me bug them back." she sighed as she lugged her luggage into the luggage compartment next to Hermione's equally big luggage.

"I'm really sorry for not being able to make it this year." Hermione apologized wholeheartedly, "But did you get the owls I sent you while I was in France visiting my relatives?"

"Yeah. And I envied you basking on the beaches in the south of France!" Ginny sighed and leaned against the side of the giant train for a while, "I'd rather be basking underneath the sun with you than be stuck at home with all those rambunctious boys!" she replied irately.

Hermione smiled at her friend and let out a heavy sigh. She watched Ginny with all her innocence showing on her face. She used to be like her not too long ago. She was as innocent and naive as Ginny Weasley was...until that night almost night months ago when everything changed in her life.

~*~

Draco was dreading his return to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year. He knew as soon as he graduated from school that his father already mapped out the rest of his life for him, something Draco wished she had any say in, but knowing Lucius, he'd have full rein of the direction Draco's life will take.

"I'm glad you finally knocked some sense into that thick head of yours, lad." Lucius bit out as soon as Draco returned home for the summer holidays. "Finally we can continue with your impending betrothal." he announced casually, making Draco gag at this newsflash.

"_Betrothal?_" he echoed.

"Yes." Lucius nodded his platinum blond head, "You are to marry one of the finest girl any Pureblood family should be proud of six months after you graduate."

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed.

Lucius raised a questioning eyebrow at his son, "You question my integrity, lad?"

"_Yes!_"

His first stand against his father earned him a resounding slap from the man he has grown to hate so much.

Draco was quietly seated in the last cabin on the train when he was jolted back into reality when the door to his cabin opened and four pairs of surprised eyes looked at him. Draco's breath got caught in his throat when his gray eyes fastened on the brunette girl standing behind the two guys he had been butting heads with since his first year at Hogwarts.

"Let's go find another cabin. This one's already occupied." Hermione said and turned her back to the room.

"Everywhere else is full." Draco told her retreating back.

She stopped and her face came back to view, an eyebrow quirked as she looked at him, "We can always find people who'd love to share with us." she told him coldly.

"Why go through all the trouble of finding another cabin that will be able to accommodate you four when this one can fit you all well enough?" he questioned.

"Right now it can fit us, but what happens when your two goons shows up?" she questioned back.

"They're currently busy running after some poor, unsuspecting newbie. This cabin's free off Crabbe and Goyle for the rest of the trip." he gave a careless shrug and slouched against his seat, his arms crossed over his chest.

"C'mon Hermione, let's just share with Malfoy. Besides he's right. Everywhere else is full. We've checked _all_ the cabins, remember?" Ginny reminded her friend.

"But--" Hermione didn't get the chance to object when Draco cut her off.

"I insist. And Weasley's right. It's a futile attempt if you try and squeeze in with other students."

Left with no other choice, Hermione gave in and entered the cabin with Ginny. Ron and Harry followed suit and seated themselves beside Draco, leaving the two girls with no other choice but to sit across from them. Ginny insisted that Hermione took the window seat--which incidentally was right across from Draco--while she sat near the door.

Silence and tensed atmosphere fired up inside the cabin shared by the four Gryffindor and one Slytherin. Ginny decided to catch up on some reading while Ron and Harry decided to pick up their conversation about the upcoming Quidditch season where they left off. Hermione, on the other hand, sulked deeper into her seat, arms crossed over her chest, and looked outside the window at the passing scenery. She didn't want to read anything nor does she want to join Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch. She'd rather let her mind wander off thinking of the upcoming year and her life after Hogwarts. She was busy thinking of what career at the Ministry she should take when Draco's voice broke into her quiet reverie.

"How was your summer?" he asked pleasantly, surprising the other three occupant of the cabin when they heard him spoke.

Ginny put down the book she was reading and stared at Draco while Harry and Ron's gaze traveled back and forth between Draco and Hermione--the person he obviously asked the question to.

"It was alright." was Hermione's curt reply.

"Did you go to France to visit your relatives?"

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"Why are you asking?" she snapped, tearing her gaze from the window and met his. "What do you care what I did this summer anyway?"

Draco raised an eyebrow but kept his cool. "I was just merely starting a conversation. But if you're not up to chatting that's fine with me. You just looked bored and I thought might as well talk to you since your three other friends are currently busy doing something else."

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Malfoy?" she snapped irately.

"_Whoa!_ No need to bite my head off, Granger." he snarled, glaring at her.

They engaged on another one of their famous glare-fest for almost five minutes before Ginny decided that enough was enough and occupied Hermione's attention. Meanwhile Draco remained seated where he was and watched the girl who has put his life through hell for the past nine months.

So this was how she wanted it to be. Fine. She wanted to be enemies with him, then her enemy he shall be.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** ALRIGHT! My first chapter for the sequel to _A Different You, A Different Me_ is finally up. I am true to my words. Besides, I'm so pumped-up writing this fic right now that I don't want to torment my loyal readers/reviewers by not keeping my word. This first chapter kinda sucked (I know, I know, I always say that about every other chapter of my story), but I'm just setting-up the pace for what is yet to come between our star-crossed lovers. As usual I would so very much love to hear/read your reviews so keep 'em coming...


	2. You've Got to Be Kidding Me!

**Author's Note:** Okay, the first chapter of this fic is up, now I think I better get my creative juices working here overtime and get the second chappie out so we could keep the ball rolling! hehehehe *winks*

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll already know what this stands for

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**II. ****You've Got to Be Kidding Me!**

Potions. History of Magic. Transfiguration. Care for Magical Creatures. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Herbology. Charms.

Hermione ticked off _all_ the classes she had and her dark eyes just kept on growing wider and wider as soon as she realized that in all _eight_ classes of hers she was stuck with Draco Malfoy!

"Oh no..." she groaned out loud as she sat beside Ginny inside the Gryffindor common room doing her first assignment for the beginning of the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ginny stopped writing an essay for History of Magic and frowned at her friend. "What's wrong, Herm?"

Hermione looked up from her class schedule with a look of dread crossing her eyes. Ginny's forehead creased into a tight frown. "What's the matter?"

"Gin, do you believe in Fate?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"What?" she put down her quill pen and focused her full attention to her friend. "Hermione, are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I'm fine! Jeez, I merely asked if you believe in Fate because look at this." she dangled her class schedule in front of Ginny and pointed at it angrily.

Ginny had to pull her head back to focus on what Hermione was pointing out. Seriously having a piece of parchment dangle a few inches away from her nose could make anyone cross-eyed! And Hermione wasn't even helping much. She kept on wriggling the piece of paper in front of her, making it doubly hard for her to read what was written.

"For crying out loud, Granger! Stop moving your damn hand!" Ginny caught Hermione's wrist to steady the piece of parchment that has her friend's class schedule written on. Her eyebrows furrowed at the center for a while before they started growing wider and wider as a flying saucer. "Oh my God! How unfortunate!" she exclaimed.

"_Exactly!_" Hermione agreed and set the parchment down. "Life's really unfair!"

~*~

Hermione wasn't the only one having the same problem with her class schedule. Draco read and re-read his schedule for what seemed like the umpteenth time since the parchment was handed to him. This can't be right. All of his classes are with Hermione!

_This has got to be some cruel joke._ Draco thought to himself as he stared at his class schedule, shaking his head from side to side as he kept on staring at the piece of parchment.

"Hello Draco." Pansy Parkinson, the girl his father had in mind for him to wed, greeted cheerily when she passed by him inside the Slytherin common room. "What are you studying there?" she peered over his shoulder to see what was written on the parchment Draco seemed to be glaring at for the last hour and a half since he had the chance to study his schedule.

"Nothing." Draco replied irately and turned the parchment face-down to hide it from Pansy's prying eyes. "What do you want, Pansy?"

Pansy frowned and straightened up. "What's wrong with you lately, Draco?" she asked, "You are more moodier now than before." she pointed out.

"Nothing." he replied curtly and pushed himself off the chair he was sitting at and walked towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going now?" Pansy called after him.

"Out!" he hollered over his shoulder and disappeared through the portrait hole. Indeed he needed some fresh air. Being around Pansy only darkens his mood. She was a reminder that six months after Hogwarts he'd be tied in a marriage he neither wanted nor cared about.

~*~

"I'm out of here." Hermione announced after staring at her class schedule for far too long.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, frowning up at her friend who started straightening up the part of the table she was using.

"Out. I think I need to get some fresh air and put things into perspective." she explained, stuffing quills, parchments, and books into her backpack. "If I'm to spend the next ten months stuck in a classroom with Draco Malfoy in every damn class I picked this year, I might as well prepare myself instead of sulking in here which would accomplish nothing."

"So you think taking a walk outside will help you clear your mind?" Ginny questioned.

"I think so. At least I won't have to sulk in here and stare at my pathetic class schedule." Hermione stopped stuffing her things into her backpack and looked at her friend, "Honestly, Gin, you would think that after what happened last year and all the trouble I went through to _forget_ that bastard, I'll end up being stuck with him in every damn class I have for my final year at Hogwarts!" she complained.

Ginny could only smile and nod. Saying something right now, like voicing out her opinion for example, would be a very hard task to accomplish especially when Hermione's mind was already made up. She value her precious neck too much to have it be bitten off. Hermione's reaction to her class schedule answered one of Ginny's question: how was Hermione Granger dealing with what happened last Christmas.

She was still fuming mad about that, that was for sure.

"Don't wait up for me!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she made a mad dash towards the portrait hole. She doesn't know exactly _where_ she was headed, but she had one thing in mind that she knew she would surely have some peace and quiet.

The lake.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** well here's the second chapter to the ongoing saga of Draco & Hermione's lives. what do you think? I might take a while updating this one though because while I'm working on this I'm also working on another fic that I'll be posting on ff.net pretty soon. It's still an HP-based fic and with Draco in the lead, but his leading lady will be Ginny this time. yeah, I ship either way when it comes to Draco, hehehe. Anyway, I think for this fic I'm gonna make it an interactive one...I'M GOING TO ASK YOU PEOPLE TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHERE SHOULD I STEER THIS STORY THIS TIME...fair enough?

**A/N2:** btw, b4 I 4get, I promised Crazykid2586 I'll mention her story here so you folks should check it out too. It's a good story too.

Draco's one and only: thanks for being my first reviewer for this sequel. and I haven't forgotten. I haven't checked the second chapter of your fic yet, but I will be now that ff.net is up and running again.


	3. the Lake

**Author's Note:** Whoa! Thank you all for reviewing the sequel to _A Different You, A Different Me._ I am working on my Draco/Ginny fic as well so my uploading new chapters for _Life Goes On_ might take a while. For those of you who are Draco/Ginny shippers as well, please feel free to read _Fallen for You_ and let me know what you think. And also enjoy this second part of the Draco/Hermione love-hate saga...

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll already know what this stands for

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**III. the Lake**

Hermione was walking briskly with her head bent, her arms wrapped tightly around her, and she was on autopilot as she headed straight towards the trees bordering the lake. Her first week back in school hasn't even passed and already she was seeking solace out by the lake. Usually she sought the lake's comely presence nearing the middle of the school year when things started to get too much for her to handle.

She must have been walking for about fifteen minutes when suddenly she collided with a hard wall of chest belonging to a stranger skulking in the dark like herself. It didn't help much either that the other person was wearing all black, a camouflaging with the inky darkness outside on this moonless night.

"_Hey!_" Hermione exclaimed when she stumbled backwards after the collision. She would've ended up with her rump on the ground if it hadn't been for her unseen assailant's fast reflexes. She felt her upper arms got caught in a powerful grip and she was pulled into the arms of the stranger.

"Next time you should look where you're going." advised the oh-so-familiar sexy voice that sent chills up Hermione's spine, making herself stiffen in the circle of _his_ arms. "Good thing my reflexes are something to be reckon with, otherwise you would've ended up on the ground with a bruised arse." he said teasingly.

Hermione's breath got frozen in her throat when she felt one of Draco's hand skim up to her shoulders and gently move down her backside, pausing just above her butt cheeks before surprising her by copping a feel.

"_Damn you!_" she shrieked and quickly pulled away, her balled fists flying here and there, hitting Draco on the arms and shoulders. "Don't you dare touch me like that ever again!" she demanded, her eyes shooting daggers and steam coming out of her nose and ears as she glared at the last person she wanted to be alone with. She was still hurting after all this time from discovering that she was just another notch on his bedpost that he wanted to conquer. She could forgive him for anything and everything, but with what happened between them there was no way she would--or even could--forgive him.

Draco stepped back, his hands raised up in case Hermione decided to strike him again. "You never complained before when I did that to you." he reminded her.

His remark only intensified Hermione's anger and she angrily stalked away from him, shoving him hard before continuing on to the lakeshore where she would sit and kill time until it was time for her to go to bed.

~*~

Draco watched her walk away. She was heading towards the lakeshore he was sure. She often does that whenever something was bothering her. He remained rooted where she collided with him, crossing his arms over his chest and lounged against the sturdy tree he has been keeping company with the last quarter of an hour since he got to the lake.

After what happened between them Christmas Eve and the events of the morning after, Hermione became more and more distant around him until they started bickering over some petty things that no normal _sane_ person would bicker about. It was during one of their numerous bickering that his memory slowly returned. He had always made fun of Hermione before, and he hated her so much because she was a Mudblood, but of course with the recent turn of events his feelings for Hermione changed. Because of her he learned to stand up against his father, fight what he believed was right for him, but Lucius would hear none of it.

"That damn Mudblood as addled your brain, lad!" Lucius snorted when Draco argued with his father nearing the end of summer. As usual Lucius wanted to throw him a special birthday party for his seventeenth birthday, but Draco didn't want to throw one.

He was hating Lucius more and more by the minute at that time. If it hadn't been for his father--and the threat of Hermione's life--hanging over his head, he would've come after Hermione the very same day she found the piece of parchment he had been reading before he headed for the Great Hall for dinner. He would've come up to her and explained the whole damn thing, tell her the truth that he didn't act because of what his father wrote but because it was what he felt.

He loves her, dammit! If before he just bedded women for the hell of it, this time around, when Hermione became his in every sense of the word, he knew there was no way he could just use her as another one of his sex toys.

~*~

Hermione couldn't help herself from taking a cursory glance over her shoulder every two seconds. She wanted to be sure Draco wasn't following her. It was sheer luck that she ran into him here of all places. But then again, why wouldn't she run into him here by the lake when last year they both admitted this was their favourite place for solace in all of Hogwarts?

"I thought the library is where you'll be found a lot considering it's such a quiet place." he told her teasingly that first night they sat out here together after they were released from the hospital wing.

"Well...I never told anyone about the lake because...well, simply because I don't want anybody else to know that aside from the library, the lake is the next peaceful place for me to hang out at--especially at night when everyone is busy doing homework." she smiled weakly.

Draco smiled back at her. It was one of his rare sweet smiles that he hardly show people.

Her heart clenched tightly in her chest as she remembered everything that happened between them last year. The easy camaraderie they mustered followed by their bickering in-between before she became his. The bickering wasn't new to her since they had been sniping at each other since their first year here at Hogwarts. IT was during one of their head-butting nearing the end of last year that she regained her memory about everything she knew about Draco Malfoy.

She hated him with a passion. He was an evil, vile man who hated her for being a Mudblood.

And yet she loves him with all her heart.

Hermione stopped near a tree and braced her hand against his trunk, catching her breath and stopping the tears she kept welled-up inside her for the last few months. After finding out Christmas morning that she meant nothing than just a one-night-stand to him she cried herself to sleep at night or whenever she was alone, but after a couple of months and she saw that Draco obviously moved on from her--he was often spotted with another girl draped all over him--she told herself that it was about damn time she moved on too.

She started patching things up with Ron. After their heated shouting-fest Christmas morning inside the Gryffindor common room when he, Harry, and Ginny caught her sneaking back after spending the night with Draco things became a bit strained between them. He was mad at her for acting so carelessly and she was mad him for being inconsiderate of her feelings. But they soon sorted things out and with the help of Harry, their trio became a solid wall of friendship once again. But this time around both Harry and Ron kept a close eye on her whenever Draco was around.

"Don't want to see you get hurt again, Herm." Harry told her reassuringly when, during Potions earlier, she was sandwiched between him and Ron as soon as Draco walked in and looked like he was headed to sit beside her.

She smiled at him then and wrapped her arms around his, giving it a tight squeeze. She stole a quick glance at Draco's way and saw his gray eyes shooting daggers at them.

Draco's reaction bothered her. At first she dismissed it as just some trick her eyes were playing on her, but every now and then she would glance his way and he would be watching her intensely, and she could feel her skin burn whenever he was watching her and she was either holding on to Harry or Ron.

Was he jealous?

He can't be! What right does he have to be jealous of her relation with her two guy friends? He wasn't her boyfriend. He relinquished the right to become her boyfriend when he agreed to become his father's puppet and did what he did to her.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** *sighs in relief* Phew! And I thought I won't be able to finish this third chapter! *lol* But here it is, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

Brookie: well yeah, I wanted _some_ ideas in case I hit another writer's block concerning this story...hehehehe

CrystallineLily: don't you worry your pretty head off. I'll be finishing this the _right_ way like in all good Disney movies where the hero & heroine live a happily-ever-after life *grins*

Loki: hmm...that sounds like a good idea. I've been thinking of ways to get Draco & Hermione get back together...but maybe not too soon...hehehe, knowing how I write my story, I make my hero & heroine suffer (i.e. part one of this saga *winks*)

Quistis88: *lol* I so totally agree! Of course Draco & Herm will end up together and Pansy will just be daydreaming about Draco

Crazykid2586: no problem about mentioning your story...and whoa! such nifty ideas! *grins* get Herm preggy, then she ups and leaves Draco until our poor, tortured hero realizes how much he really loves her...hey! I think I might be able to work it in to this fic! *lol* But we'll see

keresha: hehehe, I have to end _A Different You, A Different Me_ the way I did because...well, because I have another idea for the sequel to that one & I just didn't want to drag the story of that first D/Hr fic of mine for so long...

Moonbeam: I will explain the reason _why_ there is a big jump between the two stories as I go along with this fic. And I hope this 3rd chapter is interesting enough. I know I gave them both the habit of going to the lake and something interesting always ends up happening there when they're together...well, I think something interesting happened here as well, but oh well *grins*

song*breeze: Becki, dear, you'll get the juice later...and...uh...what juice are you talking about anyway?! *lol*


	4. Moving On

**Author's Note:** I'm doing my best to make Hermione & Draco suffer...hehehe, but it's a losing battle for I am soon going to end up suffering from that dreaded writer's block :-/ I can feel it coming for me right now....

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll already know what this stands for

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**IV. ****Moving On**

Hermione hatched a plan the night before while out thinking by the lake. It would be pointless to pine for someone who obviously doesn't care for her. In as much as she love Draco she knew she had to move on and set her sights on someone else. But everywhere she looked none of the guys at Hogwarts raises her interest as much as Draco does.

"If only life was easy _then_ I wouldn't be suffering like this." she muttered under her breath on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning.

"Talking to yourself again, Hermione?" Harry asked teasingly when he came up to walk beside her en route to the Great Hall where Ron already beat them to it. He was currently berating at Ginny for secretly stashing away a boyfriend right from under Ron's nose. Last night Ron caught his sister and the poor Hufflepuff boy necking somewhere in the school.

Hermione lifted her head and smiled at Harry. "Yeah. Just trying to put things into perspective, that's all." she sighed and hooked her arm around his, a habit she has grown used to doing whenever Harry or Ron are nearby. Some of the girls in school envied her for acting so casually around Harry Potter, the next hottest guy around after Draco Malfoy, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Harry frowned, "Still worried about Draco?"

Hermione gave him one of her rare sweet smiles reserved only for those whom she cared for the most. In this case she cared about Harry so much that she has a certain smile that could melt thousands of hearts at a glance. Harry, on the other hand, was already immune to this charm of hers, but there was still a time when Hermione Granger could catch him unaware--like right now for example--and make him appreciate the beauty that she exudes.

"How can I not be?" she asked flippantly, "I mean, he _is_ a big part of my life now whether I like it or not. And after what happened..." she paused and let out a disgruntled sigh, leaning her head against the side of his arm as they both walked towards the Great Hall with their arms intertwined. "Sometimes I wished I never laid eyes on Draco Malfoy when I was suffering from selective amnesia. But it was weird though that I forgot everything I knew about him and remembered everything else!"

Harry chuckled and bestowed a loving kiss on her forehead, surprising both himself and Hermione for he never bestowed a kiss on anybody ever, but Hermione didn't make much of a big deal of this. Harry was just being Harry, her best friend who worries about her well being far too much as it seems.

"That was why it was called selective amnesia, 'selective' being the operative word." he pointed out to her matter-of-factly.

"Ha, ha, you're very funny, Potter." she playfully aimed a punch on his chest before possessively wrapping her arms around his once more.

"Thank you. You know I'm trying to become a comic genius, right?" he replied dryly.

Hermione shook her shoulder-length hair, "You're doing a fine _poor_ job of it." she replied teasingly.

All eyes were on Hermione and Harry when they walked in to the Great Hall with their arms linked around each other's and Hermione leaning her head against the Boy Who Lived's arm. It was a very cozy scene the two made that everyone quickly assumed that something was going on between Harry and Hermione; not that none of them already assumed that secretly the brainiest Gryffindor girl and the famous Boy Who Lived were a couple because quite a lot of people already figured that they were.

~*~

Draco was livid as soon as he spotted Harry enter the Great Hall with Hermione wrapped around his arm, the two of them portraying a picture perfect couple. He wasn't aware of what the commotion was about until his gaze fastened on the couple that just entered the hall. He knew how close Hermione and Harry are to each other, but their coziness around each other unnerved him.

He followed the cozy couple cross the doorway of the Great Hall towards their designated seat at the Gryffindor table. Their arms remained intertwined and this was the second time in a span of a few months that Draco's hatred for Harry Potter became very much evident as he glowered at the lovely couple.

~*~

Ginny couldn't help her jaw from dropping on the table as she watched Harry and Hermione made an entrance to the Great Hall. Just then a bolt of lightning struck her and she realized just how good a couple Harry and Hermione looked. In as much as she loved her brother, who was obviously head over heels in love with Hermione, Ginny knew that Harry and Hermione are a much better off couple.

She waited until Hermione sat down beside her before Ginny scooted closer and whispered into her friend's ear, "What was that scene you and Harry made when you entered the hall?"

Hermione frowned and gave her friend a funny look, "What are you talking about?"

Ginny made a face at her friend and gestured what Hermione and Harry were doing when they entered the hall. Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Oh Gin, it was just a normal thing for Harry and myself to do!" she assured her surprised friend, "You know I am touchy-feely with my friends."

"Not with Ron you're not." she mumbled.

Hermione made a face at that comment. True that with Ron she was hardly touchy-feely, but she had her reasons for that. Back in their fourth year she came to the realization that she fancied Ron, and she lived through that torment for over a year until finally, nearing the end of their fifth year, she figured that it was only one-sided admiration for Ron never asked her out regardless of how many times Harry, Ginny, and the other Weasley siblings teased her to Ron. She never made herself get too close to Ron for fear of suddenly spilling her guts out to him and telling him that she loves him, and since then it has become a habit of hers to make sure to keep her distance from Ron; never get too touchy-feely around him.

"I have my reason for that." she answered abruptly and turned to look at her plate and what was served for breakfast, "Now let's get some food to eat." she said enthusiastically and dug in to some cereals prepared for them.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** okay, a little writer's block moment here...but needless to say I got to get this one done and uploaded ASAP! hehehehe, well, what do you people think so far? is it getting crappy yet? hehehehe

song*breeze: I gotta make 'em act cold around each other since...well, since they just have to! *lol* explanations are coming in later chapters as to _why_ they are hating each other's guts (what else is new???)

Ali: well if you haven't read the 3rd chapter which I posted yesterday, then you've got like 2 chapters to read now...hehehe

Queen Li: thanks for loving whatever crap I'm writing for this fic so far *lol* seriously, writing a sequel is hard even though I already have the plot formulated in my head...can't wait to write the ending, but it's the in-betweens I'm having a hard writing :-/

Candy: hehehe, I like writing twists and turns and hardships before our star-crossed lovers end up together. I like building up that part of the story...and don't worry, a few more fluffs will be coming--I think

mattpenn: thanks for leaving your mark keeping a close eye on updates...hehehe, hope you like 'em

CindyLea: now I'm brilliant! hehehe, why thank you for saying that I'm brilliant, although I like being called "evil" too sometimes...just want to make my readers suffer along with the characters too...

Draco's one and only: I have to keep them apart because I don't want them to get together yet! *lol* And Hermione getting preggy has plagued my find for a while...I think it can be written into the story...but _how_ and _when_...hmm...maybe I'll end this with another installment just to tease you people...hehehehe, but I won't be that mean...we'll just see where this story is going....

Kawaii_joshi: (u only left me your email addy so I'm just using that to address you, hehehehe) well I thank those fans who are waiting for the next update, and viola! here's the next chapter--hope you like it

Loki: hehehehe, hey, that's a nice idea you got there...actually, after reading your review and u mentioned about a confrontation between Draco & Harry, it got me thinking as to _why_ they would be having a confrontation to begin with...and the product of that pondering? well I think I gave away the reason in this chappy! *lol*


	5. Confrontation

**Author's Note:** Hmm...well...uh...hehehe, I can't think of what to write here so just read on...please?

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll already know what this stands for

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**V. Confrontation**

Draco had been keeping his cool for the past week and a half now. He still sees Harry and Hermione going around school like your picture perfect happy couple, and this wasn't doing much to his ego. He knew that she and Potter were friends, _good_ friends, but he also knew that there was no way, no how, that they could be a couple. But then again there was that little incident he witnessed in History of Magic the year before when Harry placed his hand on Hermione's kneecap and caressed it; that was something no guy friend would do.

He was doing his best to avoid going to the Great Hall early because he knew if he arrived before Hermione and her crew did, he'd be witnessing her and cozy Potter together. But sometimes even if he was already late to arrive Potter and Hermione managed to arrived even later.

Quidditch season was starting again when Draco found himself in the stands while the Gryffindor team were practicing. He needed to have a word with Potter _without_ Hermione around, and today seemed like a good day to do that since no sign of Hermione or that blasted Weasley girl was around.

It didn't take long before Harry noticed his presence in the stands. He quickly called a time out from his teammates and directed his broom towards where he sat watching.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? We're practicing." he reminded him sternly.

"I know you are. But I need to have a word with you." he replied levelly, "Meet me here after your practice is over." he said coldly and pushed himself up.

It was a cryptic message he left, but the bottom line was he wanted to talk to Potter and straighten some things out. He wanted to know what Hermione meant to him and vice-versa. He couldn't go on guessing for the rest of the damn school year!

~*~

"Alright, Malfoy. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked soon after her practice with the Gryffindor team was over and he met Draco at the stands.

"Are you and Hermione together?" he asked bluntly. Hey, no sense beating around the bush when he could just be upfront with him.

"What?" Harry looked appalled. "She's my friend. I treat her like a sister."

"That's not what I'm seeing from the way you two act together." he snarled, his gray eyes glaring at Potter.

"Don't believe everything you see, Malfoy."

"I don't usually do, Potter, but then again there was an old adage saying action speaks louder than words."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So you'd rather believe what you see than take my word for it, huh?" he mocked.

"You're damn right I will."

Harry shook his messy dark brown hair and rolled his green eyes skyward, "You know something Malfoy? Sometimes you're so thick in the head that you don't see what's obviously there!" he spat irately, "How could Hermione and I be together when she's still in love with you?"

Draco was rendered speechless at what Harry just said.

"W-what?"

"You heard me right. Poor Hermione's still hurting after finding out that you just used her for sex after all that you've been through together! After everything you told her about you and your blasted past, about how much you hated your father and that you'll never be Lucius' puppet, but turns out you were doing _exactly_ what your father told you when you took her to bed!" he accused, his fists clenched tightly as he tried to control his temper. He was still fuming mad after all these months since Hermione explained to him what really happened Christmas Eve between her and Draco.

"I did not use her just for sex!" Draco denied heatedly, "And I wasn't acting on my father's orders either."

"Yeah, tell it to the judge, buddy. She saw it on black and white."

"What she saw, what she _read_ was nothing but a piece of junk that I should've burned before I went to dinner that night!"

"Whatever, Malfoy. You hurt Hermione and that was the first _and_ last time you'll ever do that to her!" Harry warned, his temper rising as he glared down the Slytherin prince.

"Who are you to her anyway? You're nothing but a poor, pathetic excuse for a friend!" Draco flung back at him.

"I may be a pathetic excuse for a friend, but at least I am one!"

"Which one, being pathetic or being a friend?"

At that remark, Harry saw red and couldn't control his anger anymore. At that exact moment his fist flew and connected with Draco's jaw, sending the smug Slytherin falling flat on his arse. Draco glared up at him and attacked. Harry got thrown back towards the wooden bleachers and smashed the wood in process. He looked up at Draco and glared, just as he was lunging himself at the blond Slytherin, Harry heard Hermione yell.

"_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!_" she was ascending the bleacher steps when she caught sight of fists flying and the two Quidditch team captains pulverizing each other, "Stop that this instant!"

"Stay out of this one, Herm!" Harry called to her before Draco's fist connected with his cheek.

"The hell I will!" she took out her wand and aimed it at the two Quidditch captain, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The two fighting captains were caught in a body-bind, sending them falling flat on their backs. Hermione walked up to where they fell and stood over them for a while, looking from one pathetic captain to the other, shaking her mop of dark brown hair.

"I won't say I'm sorry for doing this to you, but you're both acting so stupid. Now I _will_ undo the spell, but since you both used each other's faces for punching bags, it's off to the damn infirmary for the both of you!" she told them sternly.

Hermione did the task of undoing the spell. She unfroze Harry first, giving him a good earful of sermon before turning to unfreeze Draco. He too received an earful from Hermione.

"Now off to the damn infirmary for the both of you--and no more fighting!" she warned them as she pushed both boys down the stands and towards the castle. "I swear you two are acting more and more like kids! Good thing I had a good sense of asking Ron where the hell Harry is or else, God knows _what_ will happen to the two of you! You'll probably box each other's face off until both of you are unrecognizable!" she went on and on about her sermon, sniping at Harry and Draco all the way to the hospital wing.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Oooh-kay, I think we should leave a really ticked-off Hermione to her scolding our two stubborn princes! *lol* Well, what do you guys think?! BTW, I would like to say a big **THANK YOU** to Blu Misterie for helping me out with this story. I was stumped writing a few lines and she helped me through it. And for those of you who are into some Fred/George/Hermione fic, check out Blu's fic about Fred & Hermione--it's a really good one too!

Quistis88: *lol* Yep, I think everybody loves to hate Lucius Malfoy! And I gotta agree with you that a jealous Draco is a cute??? err...let's make it a _hottie_ Draco *lol*

kristatwen: gets deeper and deeper, eh? how deep is deep indeed?! *lol* okay, I think I'm losing my mind there...:-/ too much work for me *lol*

Loki: yeah, you had a good idea and look, here's your idea of a confrontation between Harry and Draco now! of course I have to put my own twist to it. and I do listen/read my reviewer's comments/inputs because...well, because it really helps a lot

jeni: that's what I'd like everyone to think, but of course you and I know that Harry and Hermione are just good ol' friends...or aren't they...*wink, wink* hehehehe, gosh, I'm so evil sometimes!!! :p thanks for the review!!!

Brookie: oh, I think Hermione will explain why she hates Draco with a passion...but the problem is..._how_ will I do that?! *lol* hmm...gotta get more creative juices flowing :p

song*breeze: ciza, becki hasn't asked me yet...maybe she forgot...but hey, if you guys want I won't mind helping you out...and as for Mr. Luvva Luvva...make it a Draco/Hermione fic! hehehe, it's a really good fic and I like the concept...oh yeah, make it a D/Hr fic plz?????

Angela: thanks for liking the sequel...and yeah, I think some people missed the "the end" note at the end of the chapter for the first part of this story...hehehehe

KSweet260: thanx for liking this sequel...hope you enjoy the following chapters. and thanks for leaving your mark!

Draco's one and only: hehehe, well that's the whole point. I want to write another chapter that won't have any confrontation between Draco and Hermione--for a while anyway :p

Hermione-Malfoy: what happened last Christmas between Hermione & Draco was explained in the first part of this story. read _A Different You, A Different Me_ and you'll get your answer from there :-)


	6. Unexpected Alliance

**Author's Note:** Well I have decided to put a new twist to this story. It's starting to get boring and as a couple of people pointed out, it's just going around and around in a circle so I better put a stop to that non-stop spin and change the course of this fic all together! *lol* Now, now, don't be worrying your pretty heads off, it's still the same characters from the first story, but since they are all a year older now, might as well learn one or two or even _more_ things about each other, right???

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll already know what this stands for

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**VI. ****Unexpected Alliance**

Harry and Draco were confined in the hospital wing for over two days. The extent of their brawl resulted in each sporting a couple of bruised ribs. Hermione, however, didn't give them a moment's peace to recuperate. She visited them often and scolded them a lot about their stupidity. Harry and Draco cringed every time they caught sight of the ill-tempered brunette headed towards their beds.

"Is she always like this?" Draco asked after Hermione left them to head back to the Gryffindor tower. They just received another earful of sermon from her and endured it for at least half an hour. Half an hour of sermon before bedtime wasn't a good thing to have.

"When Herm's on a roll, you don't interrupt her." Harry replied.

"What is she so uptight about?"

"Hermione hates fights. She hates it even more when she finds out _she_ was the cause of the fight."

"In our case _she_ was the cause." he pointed out.

"But she doesn't know it so count yourself lucky." Harry turned slowly to face the other way, presenting Draco with his back and said, "Now shut up and go to sleep. I'm pooped! Enduring Herm's non-stop blabber about how ridiculous we acted and such was enough to give me nightmares for the rest of my life!"

Draco clamped his mouth shut, but only for a few seconds. There was so much he doesn't know about Hermione Granger, and the only way he could find out more about her was lying on the bed next to his.

"Tell me more about her." Draco urged after a minute has passed.

"Wha?" Harry frowned and whipped his head over his shoulder to look at the boy occupying the bed next to his.

"C'mon Potter, you've known Hermione for seven years. Tell me more about her."

"And why should I?"

Why should he indeed? Draco knew his answer had to be real, from-the-heart, and very convincing or else Potter would just ignore him.

"Because believe it or not, Potter, I _still_ love her and want to get back together with her." he admitted.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chappie. I figured I have to end it on this note for this chapter instead of going on and on and eventually losing touch of what this chapter's feel. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer...

kristatwen: thanks for liking the previous chapter. I was kinda weary of posting it after I was done typing it up because of the way Hermione handled things, but I figured might as well show you readers--as well as our butting-heads captains--that Hermione's got a backbone! *lol*

Hannah4Daniel: hmm...of course Hermione and Draco will end up together. As for Harry...well, I dunno _who_ I'm gonna have him end up with, but we'll see. As for Ron and Hermione going out for a while??? Well...hehehehe, let's see if I could work it out in this story...


	7. Harry & Draco FRIENDS?

**Author's Note:** OMG!!! I just saw CoS Monday (Nov. 18) afternoon and let me tell you all, it was brilliantly done! And Tom Felton as Draco rocked! hehehehe, he's such a hottie in that movie *drools, swoons & sighs dreamily* OK, OK, I think I better slow my hormones down and take a deep breath...now while I'm still basking in the glow of picturing Tom Felton as Draco, might as well continue on with this fic...hehehehe, thank you all soooo much for your never-ending reviews! I like the ideas hurtled my way and I'll try my damnedest to work 'em into this fic!

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll already know what this stands for

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**VII. ****Harry & Draco...FRIENDS?!**

After their two days stint in the hospital wing, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter came out from the infirmary like two old friends enjoying a good conversation together. Everyone they passed by the hallway could only gape at them in stunned disbelief.

Since _when_ did a Gryffindor and a Slytherin--_or_ Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy for that matter--got along so well?

"Please tell me that I'm only dreaming or else I'll go hang myself now." Ron gulped when he saw Harry and Draco enjoying what seemed to be an earnest conversation that could only be shared by two good friends. And good friends they aren't!

Hermione and Ginny could only blink in astonishment at the improvement they saw in Harry and Draco's relationship.

"Gosh, I think locking them up in the hospital wing together for two days was _not_ a very good idea." Ginny pointed out, her eyes remained transfixed on the two Quidditch team captains crossing the hallway.

Hermione couldn't even offer a single word out of her mouth. She just gaped at the sight her best friend and her former lover represented. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she crossed her arms and watched them closely.

~*~

"Alright, out with it." Hermione stepped out of nowhere, blocking Harry and Draco on their way towards one of their numerous classes together the next day.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, shrugged then turned back to Hermione and stared at her blankly.

"Out with what, Mione?" Draco asked innocently, letting the nickname he used to call her that long-ago night slip.

Hermione's dark eyes turned to tiny slits and she sent Draco a warning. "_Never_ address me with that gawdawful name ever again." then turning her attention to her best friend, she raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Harry, on the other hand, appeared oblivious to what was going on and frowned at her. "What's wrong, Herm?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she echoed in disbelief, "You're asking _me_ what's wrong, Harry Potter?!" she nearly shrieked. "In case you haven't noticed, _you_ are--you are..._arrrg!_ You're buddy-buddy with Draco Malfoy here--you're _worse_ enemy." she pointed out, jabbing her index finger at Draco's direction.

Harry glanced at the direction Hermione was pointing at, his eyebrow raised. He met Draco's gaze and they both gave a careless shrug. Looking back at his incensed friend, Harry decided to come clean with everything--well, not entirely _clean_ about everything, but he will tell her enough to satisfy her raging curiosity at the moment.

"Draco and I realized that it was pointless to constantly snap at each other so after spending two whole days in the infirmary, we came to a truce--at least until the _end_ the of the school year." he shrugged.

"Uh-huh..." Hermione's eyebrow remained raised as she carefully eyed Harry and Draco, she still doesn't believe him. And why would she? Who knows what potion these two sniffed and addled their minds. "Whatever." she shook her head and walked away from them.

~*~

"Okay, I know you and Draco used each other's faces as punching bags, Harry Potter, but seriously, _what the hell is going on?!_" Hermioned demanded when she and Harry were alone in the Gryffindor common room later that evening, "I mean, you don't expect me to buy that crap that you two suddenly became bosom-buddies after spending two whole days in the infirmary!"

"Why is it hard for you to believe?" Harry asked, looking up at her meekly from the chair he was occupying.

"Because, Harry, since our first year you and Draco did nothing but snipe at each other! Then just a few days back you two were beating the shit out of each other for whatever reason and now you're best friends! Don't you think that's a tad bit too far-fetched, hm?" she questioned.

"Too far-fetched, yes. But Hermione, Malfoy's not really at all that bad. We did some talking while we were stuck together in the hospital wing and got to know each other. Besides, whether we hate each other's guts or not, if you're stuck in the infirmary doing nothing you'll get bored easily and will be forced to have a conversation with the devil himself!" he exaggerated.

"Uh-huh, and the devil happened to be Draco Malfoy?" she gave him a funny look and shook her head. God, talking to Harry was like talking to a brick wall! She was itching to find out _exactly_ what Harry and Draco were up to. Seems like there was only _one way_ for her to find out what was really going on...

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** I am so, so, SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! Like in my previous story, lately I came across a writer's block hence why it took me so long to write this chapter. Hmm...I'm stuck and I need help. Ideas anyone??? I'll be more than glad to hear your ideas about where & how I should steer this fic...hehehehe

Draco's one and only: I am doing my best to get them back together. Can't you see that Draco even forged an "alliance" with Harry just so he could get back to Hermione's good graces??? hehehehe

Angela: you're right, Harry _is_ helping Draco get back together with Hermione because...well, Harry knows how crazy in love Hermione is over Draco & how Draco really cares for Hermione...now the only problem I'm facing is _how_ they're gonna get together! Oh wait, I think I have an idea...but then I dunno _when_ I can slip that in to the story *lol*

cp5ive: I want Hermione and Draco to have more contact soon as well *lol* But _how_ they're gonna get some more I dunno yet...and fear not for Harry & Hermione will remain just best friends...

Queen Li: thanks for loving it--but I'm suffering from writer's block again *waaaa*

Sabrina: Did this chapter answer your question??? hehehehe

Demon Wolf: thanks for leaving your mark and I'm doing my best albeit some writer's block to update as much as I can...

CindyLea: *lol* Seems like you're the second one who mentioned to me to get Hermione preggy...well that idea has been playing inside my head since I started writing this fic...

Slytherin's Angel: it's okay to be in another world, and yeah, Harry listened to Draco--I think *lol* and here's the beginning of the next chapter in Harry & Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts...a big turn-around *lol*

Quistis88: hehehe, well I think there's only going to be _one_ Draco-Harry fight in this fic...or maybe there's gonna be another one...but we'll just have to wait and see because I myself don't know! *lol*

Loki: I really would like to see where this story of mine is going too! *lol* Mind helping me steer it to some sort of direction? hehehe

Hermione18: well so far for this fic I am having troubles (which I already mentioned one too many times) so we'll see what happens next after this chappie! hehehe

Hannah4Daniel: "sentimental hot sexy god of love"??? hmm...hey, that's a nice way of calling him! *lol*\

mattpenn: thanks for the advice...and yeah, I want this fic to move a whole lot faster...it's moving so fast that I can't even catch up with it! *lol*

kristatwen: hmm...I think Harry believed Draco or else...why would they be buddies after their stint in the hospital wing? hehehehe


	8. ConfrontationAgain!

**Author's Note:** Whoa! I'm still reeling from glee after seeing Tom Felton in CoS. I swear I'm gonna watch it again this Sunday (by hook or by crook I _will_ see Tom again! *evil laugh*) and drool over "His Sexiness" *lol* Okay, okay, I think I'm losing it. But oh well...checking him out inspires me to write this fic _and_ just make Draco dreamy! Uhm...that's kinda hard but I'm blabbering here now so...personal replies to those lovely reviewers at the bottom of this chapter as always...toodles!

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll already know what this stands for

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**VIII. ****Confrontation...Again!**

Hermione waited for Draco after dinner the following evening. She knew he left the Slytherin table as soon as he was done with his meal and exited the Great Hall without Crabbe and Goyle following him. Seems like his two sidekicks finally found a couple of ladies to keep them occupied rather than spend most of their time dogging after the hailed Slytherin Prince _and_ Sex Symbol. She ate her dinner in record speed, using the excuse that she needed to do some research in the library before it closes as she made a mad dash out of the Great Hall and waited for Draco to leave the Slytherin table. She knew when he was almost done his meal and made sure she was done a good three to five minutes before him.

When Draco's silver blond head appeared through the large Great Hall door, Hermione stepped out of her hiding spot and blocked Draco's way.

Draco skidded to a stop before he collided with Hermione who appeared from out of nowhere before him.

"Mione?" he asked softly, his eyebrows furrowed at the center of his forehead.

Hermione tried not to flinch at his chosen nickname for her. She tried desperately not to be reminded of that night back in December, but every time she was near Draco he managed to bring up memories she'd rather left forgotten.

"We need to talk." she said simply, "Got a minute?"

"I got more than a minute to spare to you." he replied almost breathlessly, disbelief crossing his handsome face.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She turned on her heel and headed towards the direction of the library, but Draco caught her elbow before she could take more than two steps away from him.

"Let's go walk down by the lake. It's nice out tonight. Millions of stars to look at and--"

"I'd rather not go to the lake tonight, thank you very much." she interrupted sternly, "But if you want to stay outside, why don't we go sit out in the courtyard and talk." she suggested instead.

Now it was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Don't you think that's too public for us, Mione?"

"Too public for what? We're only going to _talk._" she pointed out sternly, "Unless you have some monkey business in mind, I suggest we head to the library."

"Why? So we could act on my so-called 'monkey business' in private?" he smirked.

Hermione's dark eyes turned into a pair of tiny slits chopping Draco's handsome face into think slices, "There's no way you'll be able to do your wicked monkey business ways on me or even with me, Draco Malfoy!" she spat out angrily and shrugged his hand off her elbow. "Now I want to talk to you and talk we shall. Either we go to the library _or_ to the courtyard--your choice."

~*~

Seated on the floor between two large bookshelves nearing the back of the big library where hardly any student frequents, Draco faced Hermione and took his time gazing at her lovely face, memorizing each and every contour of her lovely face he has missed touching--_and_ kissing. He doesn't know why Hermione asked to talk to him tonight, but he wasn't stupid enough to say "No, sorry, I don't have time. Maybe another time?" when he has been doing his damnedest to be alone with her for so long now!

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Malfoy. I tried asking Harry, but that git's too thick in the head that he doesn't even want to tell me the truth." she began, she was seated in an Indian-style seat before him, her robes parted and her school uniform skirt was hiked up to expose her knees and made him catch a glimpse of her underwear--well, sort of anyway. "Are you even listening to me?" she snapped irately, pulling her skirt over her knees and covered Draco's view of her lovely...uh...loveliness, period.

Draco quickly snapped into attention and lifted his gaze to meet hers. Smiling cheekily he shrugged and slouched against the bookshelf behind him, making himself as comfortable as possible even though leaning against a bookshelf was far from comfortable! Books and shelf dividers alike were poking his back, making it impossible for him to lounge leisurely against the damn thing.

"Yeah, I'm listening. So you asked Potter, but he's a stubborn git and never gave you a straight answer. Am I right?" he quirked an eyebrow and met her gaze, challenging her to tell him he was wrong. Although he was somewhat preoccupied admiring her, his attention was fully in tuned with whatever she was saying.

"Something fishy is obviously going on. You and Harry can't turn out to be close friends overnight! You hate each other's guts since our first year."

"Oh yeah? Well I never expected to fall in love with a Mudblood like you, but I did so I don't see anything with my becoming friends with Harry." he replied nonchalantly.

Again Hermione flinched. She knew she was already used to Draco calling her names--especially Mudblood--but after what happened between them she honestly thought he'd refrain from referring to her as such.

"So the crow has turned white." she muttered under her breath and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. She still didn't believe him. This was all too good to be true. Harry and Draco becoming fast friends all in a course of 48 hours? _Way too fishy._ she thought to herself.

Draco knew Hermione wasn't buying his answers. She was giving him that look that she neither believed nor understood what he said. He couldn't really tell her the honest-to-goodness truth that the reason behind him and Potter forging an alliance was because his sworn nemesis was helping him get the girl of his dreams back!

~*~

Draco met Harry en route to their first class the next day and pulled him aside. They never got the chance to meet the night before to talk much about their plan to get him and Hermione back together since Hermione pretty much kept him locked up in the library with her _hounding_ him for information which he couldn't really divulge to her. It would ruin his well-laid plan with Potter if he started blabbering about the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the damn truth!

"She's asking too many questions, Potter. And I can't very much _lie_ to her anymore." Draco hissed, keeping an eye out for Hermione just in case she decided to make another unexpected appearance like the last time. "She's a damn good sleuth and knows which buttons to press, what questions to ask and whatnot!"

"Will you relax, Malfoy? Hermione's just being Hermione. She has a knack for solving things, but this is one case she won't be solving any time soon--_unless_ you slipped and blurted out that you're asking _me_ for information about her, hence why we're always seen talking and hanging around together."

Draco made a face at him. "And also I asked you to help me _get back together_ with her, not make her any more angrier with me than she already is!"

Harry frowned at his disgruntled former nemesis. "You don't really expect her to just forget about what she read in that parchment your father sent you, did you?"

"But I swear to you, I didn't act on my father's orders!" he insisted, "She should've given me the benefit of the doubt instead of jumping into conclusions!"

"Well, another Hermione fact: she acts _now_ and thinks _later._ A very bad trait that I rubbed-off on her." (**a/n:** Hmm...maybe I'm wrong about this info, but I just have to have Harry say something about Hermione so I made this up--I'm not sure if she's an impulsive character)

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Hmm...well, here's the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews and some of the ideas hurtled my way. They're all thought-provoking ideas...hehehehe

cass: sorry about the cliffhanger...here's the next chapter

Angela: I didn't think some peeps would think I'd use the PolyJuice potion, and the thought of using that potion didn't even cross my mind. I know it's (PolyJuice) been used quite a lot so I decided to go the other direction and do it the traditional way: SHE ASKED HIM HERSELF! *grins*

Lilie Blaze: well I think in this chapter you got your wish. Draco & Hermione talked and Harry & Draco talked

Queen Li: thanks for liking the idea I concocted of making Harry & Draco buddies. BTW, how's your major writer's block situation? getting over it soon?

Draco's one and only: hehehe, well I read your review and read your threat and so here is the next chapter! BTW, yeah, Tom Felton seems to look more and more sexier each time *grins*

Loki: I didn't realize until you brought it to my attention that I opened up so many possibilities in the previous chapter...hmm...now I'll have something else to work on if I stumbled upon some writer's block! hehehe thanks!

Brookie: yeah, EVERYONE will be surprised to see Harry & Draco walk down the great hallways of Hogwarts thrown deep into a serious conversation. No name calling being exchanged back and forth...besides, it's a nice change for those two butting-heads! hehehe

Hermione18: thanks, and I'll be listening/reading whatever suggestions you might come up with

Quistis88: quite unbelievable that Harry and Draco would end up becoming friends--and all because of _one_ girl!

CindyLea: hmm...well we'll see where this story steers towards and maybe--JUST maybe--Hermione might end up preggy with Draco's child just to spite Lucius! *lol*

Hero: hmm...Harry or Ron paired up with Pansy...hehehe, I'll mull over that one, thanks!

Slytherin's Angel: hehehe, thanks for cheering Hermione on--and thanks for leaving your mark!

Demon Wolf: I must admit that when I first saw Tom in _Anna and the King_ I kinda had a crush on him. He was so cute in that movie, then in the first HP movie he was kinda cute there too, but when I saw pix of him recently for CoS...ohlala! hehehe

maxzoid: no problem...thanks for liking this sequel so far...

Hannah4Daniel: hey, all my love to SHSGOL as well! hehehehe

Nysa: I am neither British nor American. I'm Canadian *grins* and the reason behind my switching spellings is because I am used to spelling words the British way, but since the word processor I'm using is using American dictionary, when I do spellchecks and stuff it just spells it the other way. And thanks for pointing out that tidbit of a fact regarding Harry's hair colour. I know it was a dark shade of something! *lol*


	9. Ghost of You and Me

**Author's Note:** Oooh...it's Saturday tomorrow--I can sleep in! Hehehehe...well, thank you all for your reviews, now here's the next chapter...btw, please bear with me as I am doing my best to put in some "action" between Draco and Hermione....

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll already know what this stands for

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**IX. ****Ghost of You and Me**

After two weeks of trying Hermione still came up empty-handed in her quest to find out exactly why Draco and Harry suddenly became bosom-buddies. She was soon getting tired and irritated. Even Ron doesn't know _what_ their best friend was playing. She even came close to ripping Harry's face off because he seemed to associate himself with Draco than with her and Ron!

Deciding that a nice walk outside on this fine, albeit windy-chilly, evening would clear her mind, she grabbed her cloak and donned it over. No need to ask for Harry's Invisibility Cloak this time. There was still some light out. She rather enjoyed walking down by the lake at dusk. Watching the sun set and cast its bright orangey glow everywhere else...it was Saturday after all and she was done with her assignments and projects. No need to worry about finishing something up unlike Ron and Harry who were fretting over some Divinations assignment.

September gave way to October and in October signs of autumn could be seen. What once were bright, green lush surrounding the Hogwarts grounds were now covered in blazing orange and yellow. Leaves fell from branches and the light breeze carried those lifeless leaves floating about everywhere and anywhere. It was a magical experience to witness. Hermione walked a bit farther towards the lake and sat down on a large boulder facing west where she would have a nice view of the sun setting.

She must have been sitting in peace for a good ten minutes when she heard a rustling sound from behind her followed by a familiar voice asking: "Seems like we often find each other this way."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco lounging against one of the trees nearby. He had his shoulder propped against the sturdy trunk and his blond head leaning against it too. His arms were crossed firmly over his chest and his gray eyes looking at her with such tenderness Hermione couldn't believe he'd glance in his eyes once again.

"I needed to think." she replied and looked away again.

Draco pushed himself away from the tree and walked the space between them, stopping right beside her. He unfolded his arms and slipped his hands in his trouser pockets.

"The library isn't quiet enough for you?" he asked, his gaze fixed across the horizon where the sun was slowly making its descent to make way to the moon and stars.

"It is, but I didn't feel like doing some thinking there. Quite a few people walking back and forth searching for something, and I needed a place where I could have complete peace and quiet." she shrugged.

Draco looked down at her, his eyes fixed on the top of her head. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, looking down on the grass beneath him before he pulled his robe and sat down.

Hermione frowned and looked down at him, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because." he gave a careless shrug.

She raised an eyebrow, "Because is _not_ an answer, Draco Malfoy."

"So?" he looked up at her, their gazes locking.

"It's not like you'd care what I'm thinking about."

"Try me." he challenged.

"I'd rather not."

Draco frowned at her. "C'mon Mione, you know I'm a good listener." he cajoled.

"Are you really?" she questioned, "I mean, you're not just being _nice_ to me because it's what your father told you to do? You're not just friends with Harry because your father is manipulating you? You want to win my trust again just so you could sit back and watch me fall apart again? Why should I pour my heart, my thoughts, when I don't even know if I could trust you anymore?"

"You _can_ trust me, Mione." he insisted, "Trust me when I tell you that I am not being manipulated by my father nor am I plotting to cause you another heart ache by befriending you. Believe me when I tell you that _our_ night last Christmas Eve happened not because it was what my father told me to do in that blasted letter you read. Believe me when I tell you that everything I told you that night was true and is _still_ true!"

"Even you loving me?" she snorted.

"Yes." he answered truthfully, his gray eyes pleading with her dark ones to believe him.

"You're lying." she muttered and pushed herself off the rock. She made her way back to the castle by going through the trees instead of taking the route she took earlier, but before she could even disappear she felt a hand clamp around her arm, stopping her.

"Hermione, wait." Draco called, turning her around to face him.

"Let me go, Draco." she started wriggling her arm from his grip, but he was holding on to her tightly. The more she fought him, the tighter he gripped her arm. "Draco..."

"We _need_ to talk, Mione. I owe you an explanation and you _need_ to find out the truth." he told her.

"What truth? The truth that you're a scheming, manipulative bastard who doesn't have a damn single backbone in his body?! God, all those things you said to me about hating your father and not letting him run your life for you...hell, Draco, you were a damn fine good actor because hey, you got me to sleep with you for feeling so damn sorry for your puny arse over what you have to go through with your father!"

"I was telling you the truth, Hermione! That night everything you heard, everything I told you, were the truth." he insisted.

"And what about that letter from your father?"

"It meant nothing! So what if he suggested that I bed you then leave you? I _didn't_ want to use you like that, Mione." his grip on her arm loosened, allowing Hermione to step away from him. "I care for you too much to use you like the way Lucius suggested I do."

"But you _slept_ with me like what your father told you to do." she told him accusingly.

"I _made love_ to you because it's what I wanted to do not because it was what Lucius told me to do." he corrected her.

"Yeah, like a Malfoy knows _how_ to love indeed." she spat at him. "You said it so yourself, Draco, a Malfoy doesn't know the meaning of the word love let alone know _how_ to love someone."

"But I love you, Hermione Granger." he told her softly, his gray eyes soft and mirroring his feelings.

Hermione gasped when she saw pain crossing his usually stormy gray eyes. Could he be actually telling her the truth this time? _Oh God, please don't make me fall for his charms once again. I can't stand another heartbreak..._she silently prayed.

"You don't even know what love is, Draco Malfoy. How could you possibly tell me you love me when no Malfoy knows how?"

"_This_ Malfoy knows how." he insisted.

"And hurt the girl in the process?"

"I never meant to hurt you, Mione."

"But you did. You used me like you would use anything or anybody that meant nothing to you. You came, you took, and you conquered then what? _I_ was left devastated." she bit her bottom lip as she felt something lodged between her throat. She didn't want to cry in front of him. It was the last thing she wanted him to see: her vulnerability.

"Mione--" he reached out to touch her, but Hermione stepped back and shoved his hands away.

"Don't touch me, Draco. Don't even come near me. Every time you do I only end up in tears and I am just recovering now from shedding bucket-loads of tears after what happened. Let's just go through the rest of the school year not talking to each other." she suggested.

"I can't. You've become a big part of my life that I can't settle for just looking at you, watching you from afar and not be able to touch, to hold, to feel, to _talk_ to you." with each word he uttered he took a step towards her which Hermione countered by stepping back until her back flattened against a tree which worked to Draco's advantage who closed the small gap between them. "I _need_ you, Hermione." he whispered hoarsely before swooping his head down and captured her slightly parted mouth for a much needed, much awaited, much yearned for kiss that he has been deprived off since that morning she walked out on him...

~*~

Hermione was in shock the moment she felt Draco's lips on hers. She didn't want him to kiss her. Kissing Draco only left her yearning for more, and she knew after this kiss she would want him more than she already does. She _mustn't_ let him kiss her, but her body doesn't seem to want to listen to her. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer and she pressed her body against his, snuggling between him until she cradled his hard arousal against hers.

Draco deepened the kiss as soon as he received a response from her. His arms around her waist tightened, hauling her closer to him still and rubbed her against him. They both moaned in the sheer ecstasy, their tongues entwined, their breathing laboured. Dusk was soon surrounding them, the setting sun has reached its final destination. They were blanketed in the dark, but neither cared. They continued kissing each other, savouring, tasting, feeling one another.

Draco couldn't help himself anymore and let his hands unfasten the front closing of Hermione's robe, pushing it aside as he fumbled with her shirt tucked inside her skirt. He untucked the garment from its confinement and let his hand cop a feel of her flesh. He felt--and heard--Hermione moan in pleasure when his hand found one perfect globe and cupped it in his hand, gently squeezing and kneading it until her nipple perked into full attention.

He tore his mouth from hers and started to trail kisses down her throat, his other hand letting go of her waist to finish unbuttoning her blouse. He pulled away from her and parted the white fabric, revealing a sexy, lace bra that hardly concealed her breasts. Moving his head down he captured one mouth-watering breast in his mouth over the fabric of her bra, suckling on it until Hermione's breathing laboured and she was moaning in ecstasy. He stopped playing with one breast and turned to the other, giving it the same treatment he gave the other before he fumbled with the back clasp closure of her bra. He pushed the garment out of the way and took her breast in his mouth, his tongue drawing circle over one nipple then he turned to do the same with the other.

Hermione knew she would lose her mind with what Draco was doing, but it felt so damn right what he was doing and she didn't want him to stop. She _still_ want him no matter how much he hurt her.

~*~

Draco was lost in the drug that was Hermione. Having her in his arms like this, kissing her senseless and tasting her body was enough to drive him insane. To hell with Lucius and his damn plans! If ever there was one woman in this world he wanted to be married to, it was _this_ woman he was ravishing with his mouth and hands that would surely make a perfect Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

She responded to him like no other has ever responded to him before.

Moving one hand downward, he grabbed hold of the hem of her skirt and hiked it up, exposing her creamy thighs and the matching undergarment to her seductive bra. His hand cupped the warmth of her body, hearing her sharp intake of breath as he caressed her there. Moving his mouth upward, he started nipping on her neck, her jaw, then he captured her mouth once again.

"I want you, Hermione." he breathed against her mouth, his hand driving her crazy with what he was doing to her.

"I...I want you too, Draco." she managed to reply with a hitch heard in her voice.

Draco slowly pulled away from her, his hand's caresses stopping as he gazed at her, their eyes locked. His seeking some truth in her answer, and finding that the truth of her answer lay in her eyes.

"Hermione..." he gritted through his teeth before taking her mouth once again.

Hermione fumbled with the front opening of his trousers, pushing it aside the same time Draco pushed her undergarment away and sheathed himself in her moist crevice.

"Welcome home..." Hermione breathed against the side of his head as he slowly started the matching crescendo of their movements. He plunged and plunged deep into her, making her bulk against him as he deepened his penetration.

Hermione clutched him harder, pulled him closer to her as her legs went up on their own accord and wrapped like steel-vises around his waist, moving along with him and feeling him fill her up to the brim. Soon they were both riding in sheer blissfulness that was ecstasy. With one final thrust Draco poured his seed into her and within moments Hermione followed suit, each calling out each other's names.

Collapsing against her, his face buried between her shoulder, he felt Hermione's legs loosen its tight grip around his waist until finally they were back on the ground. They were still connected to each other and that was how he wanted them to remain until...oh, until the end of time if possible. Being with Hermione was everything he could ever ask for; nothing more, nothing less.

Once their breathing turned back to normal, Draco slowly pulled himself from her, but he didn't let her go entirely. Meeting her gaze, he held it for the longest time then let it travel to take in the beauty that was hers after he just made love to her.

"Hermione, I love--" but he didn't get to finish what he was about to say for Hermione put her index finger against his lips to stop him from continuing on.

"Please don't spoil the moment by saying something stupid." she asked softly, her dark brown eyes pleading with him.

Draco wanted to disobey her. Dammit, he love her and she doesn't want to believe him? How would he be able to get it into her head that he _really_ loves her?!

"It's getting late, Draco. Let's go back inside." she made a movement to pull away from him which Draco did.

He disentangled himself from her, straightened his trouser and robe before turning to help Hermione look presentable before they made their way back to the castle. He stepped back and waited until she was all finished then fell into step beside her as they both went back to the castle to join the others for dinner.

"Are you _really_ friends with Harry, Draco?" she asked just as they were nearing the doors to the Entrance Hall.

Draco stopped walking and looked at her, "Why'd you ask?"

Hermione stopped too and met his gaze, "Because I want to be sure that you're not just using him like the way you used me." she shrugged.

"I never _ever_ used you, Hermione. And Potter's a really nice bloke. Too bad it took me seven years to realize what a good friend he could be." he shrugged.

His answer seemed to be enough for Hermione and earned him an earnest smile from her. She stepped up to him and surprised him with a light peck on the lips before she moved away. "I'll see you at dinner." she then turned and headed back towards the doors to the Entrance Hall.

Draco stayed back and watched her back walk away from him. His heart both bursting with happiness and breaking from pain at the same time.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." he whispered to her back before she disappeared back inside the castle. Although she didn't want to hear him say it, he would say it anyway because it was the truth.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** For those of you who wanted to see some "action" happening...uh...it took me a while but here it is! *lol* Hope ya'll enjoyed it. As I was typing this chapter up I didn't even know it will be headed towards them getting it on once again, but they did and there ya go!

Lilie Blaze: *blushes* Well, thank you-- I think :-/ -- for saying I write good sex scenes. Uhm...I dunno if in this chapter you find that scene a good one! *lol*

Quistis88: Uhm...I think Harry and Draco getting along pretty well is good. I mean, it's high time this two become friends! They both ain't that bad, right? And kewl, you're a Canadian too! From whereabouts? I'm in Alberta.

Demon Wolf: Please don't hunt me down and maim me! Here's the next chapter and I just watched _Anna and the King_ today...hehehe, Tom Felton's really hot there! *grins*

CindyLea: don't be rejoicing too much yet because I dunno _how_ or even _if_ she'll get preggy!

Angela: thanks for the advice, and I think she'll stop prodding into the truth behind Draco and Harry's sudden alliance...

maxzoid: hey, no prob. I mean, I thought you wouldn't update soon, but you did and now I'm waiting for you to update again! hehehe

Queen Li: Hmm...Hermione knows Draco loves her, but her pride is too stubborn to want to believe him! *lol* And I do hope you get over your writer's block soon. But then again with my other stories it takes me like MONTHS before I could even get over it! *lol*

Draco's one and only: oh sweetie, I think in this chapter they did more than just _talk_ and _kiss_ *wink, wink* and oh yeah, I like Tom Felton himself! and his character ain't that bad. Draco's one HP character I'm starting to like a lot! *lol* of course it helped a lot that every time I type up this fic I imagine Tom Felton as Draco! hehehehe

Loki: uhm...is _this_ another filler chapter?! *lol* you wanted action and I sorta put in some action here...hehehe

Hannah4Daniel: SHSGOL is a responsible dude, and even if he knocked Hermione up, he'll still be his responsible self and _marry_ her! hehehehe

mattpenn: Yep, I want this fic to move faster too. Hmm...maybe it'll be over in the next couple or so chapters...hehehe

Slytherin's Angel: I know what you mean about leaving your mark most of the time...thanks for liking the fic and enjoy this one--I hope *smiles*


	10. Lucius's Warning

**Author's Note:** Uhm...I think it's fair to warn you of what to expect in this chapter...some 'domestic disturbance' so consider yourselves warned. I am not particularly at ease writing this chapter, but it was the only way I know how to communicate what Draco's real relationship was like with his father. I know it's been done numerous times in previous fics featuring Draco Malfoy, but in my fics the only show of violence was that little rustle Draco had with Harry and Ron...

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll already know what this stands for

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**X. Lucius's Warning**

Draco received an unexpected visit nearing the holiday season when the third year students and up from Hogwarts were given their usual Hogsmeade weekend. He was, as usual, found in the company of the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and enjoying a good conversation with him when they were stopped en route back to the castle by the tall shadow that of Lucius Malfoy.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed in surprise, his gray eyes darting back and forth between his father and the boy with him. "W-what are you doing here?"

Lucius's face was unreadable, and the hairs at the back of Draco's neck started to stand up. He knew that look. He has learned to _dread_ that look. He knew his father far too well to be able to tell when he was pissed and when he was livid. Right now that blank look on his face meant he was livid.

"Draco." his voice came out cold, _much_ colder than the weather at Hogsmeade today. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Harry, his upper left lip twitching in a smirk that matched Draco's. "Harry Potter. Fancy seeing you here talking to my son." he sneered.

Harry matched the older Malfoy's glare, not the least bit perturbed about his stature and bravely replied, "I didn't know it's a crime to talk to your fellow schoolmate about a certain school project. Especially if they happen to end up working together as a team."

"Is that so?" Lucius voice sent frostbites all over Draco's body. He knew that tone. Lucius knew Harry was lying, giving him a made-up story to cover-up their friendship.

"Father, you still haven't told me why you're here in Hogsmeade." Draco interrupted then before things could get worse.

Lucius tore his gaze from Harry and looked at his son, his gaze sending a silent message to his stubborn son about the real reason why he was there. He knew which weekend Hogwarts students go to Hogsmeade and he made a special trip from home to intercept his son before he returned back to school.

"I am hearing things about you, Draco. And I came to Hogsmeade today to talk to you about it. Would you mind walking with me? I'm sure you and Mr. Potter here would be able to catch up on your _project_ later."

"Of course." Draco nodded without much further ado, "Lead the way, Father." he urged Lucius to move on ahead then turned to his companion, "This will take a while, Potter. Just remember what we talked about and I'll see you back in school."

Harry looked as though he was about to say more, but Draco gave him a shut-up-and-go glare before turning his back and fell behind his father's brisk steps.

~*~

"How dare you disobey me, boy!" Lucius's hand connected with Draco's pale cheek, smacking him hard on the face and sent his soon reeling backwards against the wall of one of Hogmeade's fine establishment.

"Disobey you in what way, Father?" Draco spat out as soon as he got back to his feet.

"You socializing yourself with the Mudblood and befriending Potter." he sneered, towering over his seventeen year old son's six foot two frame (**a/n:** I'm not really sure how tall Draco is so I'm making his height up--and besides, I'm a sucker for tall guys with sexy accents and even sexier bodies...eyes...voice...uh...well, you get the gist, right? *winks*), "I told you, Draco. I told you numerous times to bed the damn Mudblood and be done with her!"

"Well, Father, unlike you, some people know the meaning of respect and how to treat women properly, so if you have nothing better say, I suggest that you shut your fucking mouth and let me live my life the way I see it fit!"

Lucius was slightly taken aback by his son's audacity of talking back to him.

"How dare you speak to me like that, lad?" he asked calmly, but Draco saw the way his hand resting on his black cane twitch. It gripped the handle tightly, a sign that Lucius would be using that blasted metal cane of his to smack some sense into Draco's head.

"I dare as I please, _Father._" Draco took a tentative step backwards just as a precaution in case Lucius decided to strike him.

"Is that so?" Lucius straightened up to his full six foot eight height (**a/n:** again I am not entirely sure how tall these characters are and since this is a product of my very own imagination--the plot anyway--I am giving them _my_ desired heights for 'em! *lol*), "Then this should teach you a lesson."

Draco knew what was to come. His gray eyes watched as Lucius lifted his cane into the air and swung his arm backward before Draco felt the pain inflicted by the steel-metal cane hit him on his torso, sending him staggering sideways in pain. But Lucius wasn't finished with him yet. He lifted his arm again and hit his cowering son with his cane over and over until Draco was lying on the snowy ground. He stood beside him, kicked Draco once or twice on the stomach so he would roll on to his back and look up at his father.

"Let this be a warning to you, lad. Sever your ties with that blasted Potter and _stop_ this nonsense of you fucking that blasted Mudblood! I thought when you slept with her last Christmas it has cured you entirely off her, but seems like you couldn't seem to keep your hands off that filthy bitch." he crouched down beside his son, his eyes glaring down at him and his tone became chillingly livid, _much_ more livid than before, "I promise you this, Draco, if you don't put a stop to this nonsense with you and that damn Mudblood, _she_ will pay a very high price." he pushed himself back to his feet and fixed his robe, dusted some fallen snowflakes off it before turning his back to walk away from his bloodied and bruised son. Nearing the end of the alley where Lucius led his son to, he stopped and turned to look back at his son who now managed to sit up and leaned against the wall. "And Draco, not only your Mudblood will suffer my wrath. Sever your ties with Potter or he too shall pay the price of befriending you with his life."

~*~

Draco managed to find his way back to Hogwarts by nightfall. He limped almost halfway back from the alley where his father left him. Lucius's hit were harder this time around, hitting him on the back, on the side, on his thighs and legs. It was by sure dumb luck that he could still walk. His face didn't miss getting well acquainted with his father's favourite cane. Once or twice he felt the cold, hard metal against his cheek when he tried to duck away from Lucius's maniacal attack.

He decided to skip dining in the Great Hall and headed straight towards the Slytherin dungeon. Although the feast was just starting when he arrived, still, he didn't want anybody to see his face bloodied and his clothes dishievelled. He was walking briskly past the Great Hall doors when he collided with the softest thing in the whole world to cushion his fall.

"_Ooof!_" Hermione gasped when Draco pummeled himself into her in his haste to escape the Great Hall undetected. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him and staggered backwards due to the force of their collision. She lost her footing and they both fell on the floor, with Draco landing on top of her. She was winded for a couple of seconds before she became oriented again. She looked down at the person who just run her over and couldn't believe her luck when she recognized Draco's blond head resting on her chest.

"_Draco!_" she hissed irately and started pushing him off her. She started to get up, but Draco's weight was too much for her. "Draco, get off me!" she demanded, shoving him aside.

It took Draco a couple of seconds before he regained equilibrium once again. He shook his blond head and blinked a couple of times, orientating himself of his surrounding and of whom he just ran in to. He felt a pair of soft hands poking him on the shoulder and a familiar female voice telling him to get up. He waited a couple of seconds then braced his hands on either side of the girl. He lifted his face from the soft cushion of her ample breasts and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mione." he mumbled as he tried to push himself up and off her, but he was still weakened after his father's attacks on him.

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped in alarm and she cupped his face in her hands. "Oh Draco..." she cooed and examined his bruised cheek, his bloodied lips, tracing her fingers against his cracked lips before her loving eyes turned back to meet his gaze, "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"My--my f-father..." Draco was having a hard time speaking. He was too tired from the long walk he endured back to the castle after he was abandoned at Hogsmeade, and in his condition nevertheless!

"Oh jeez..." Hermione hissed and working on pure adrenaline she pushed herself up off the floor and hauled Draco up as well, looping his arm over her shoulders she led him back upstairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"Where are we going, Mione?" he asked, "This isn't the way back to the Slytherin dungeon."

"I know this isn't. But there's no way I'm going to go down to that dungeon. I'm taking you to Gryffindor tower to recuperate. I can't very well take you to the hospital wing. I'm sure word will travel fast that a black and blue--not to mentioned _bloodied_--Draco Malfoy was taken to the hospital wing." she told him sternly as she helped him up the stairs. "Now don't waste your energy asking too many questions."

~*~

Draco passed out by the time they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. He missed the smirk the portrait sent his way when Hermione stood before her, uttering the password and questioning _why_ she brought a Slytherin to the tower. Of course Hermione had to tell the Fat Lady the truth but forced her to secrecy about Draco's presence in the tower.

Hermione took him upstairs to the girl's dormitory, set him down on her bed and started the process of removing his robe which was filthy by all standards as far as she was concerned. God she'd have to do some _major_ washing in the bathroom just to clean the filth on Draco's robe!

Since everyone was still in the Great Hall enjoying dinner, she snuck in to the boy's dormitory and stole Harry's Invisibility Cloak and hide Draco underneath it as he slept on her bed. She scribbled a quick note for Harry explaining to him that their 'mutual friend' needed the cloak and she would return it to him as soon as possible. Once she had Draco underneath the cloak and her blanket, she then went into the bathroom and soaked a piece of cloth with warn water. She returned and sat on the side of her bed, she started wiping the dried blood off his lips and inspect his face for any more smear. Everything looked good, except for that purple bruise on his cheekbone where something hard hit him there.

Draco mentioned something about his father before she led him upstairs to the Gryffindor tower. That got Hermione thinking. What could his father possibly have to do with what happened to him?

Assured that Draco was already fine and comfortable, she changed into her nightgown and slipped underneath the blanket beside him. She pulled down the curtains of her four-poster bed to hide her from her roommates.

She remained awake for hours, watching Draco and stroking his soft blond hair. Even in his sleep he looked troubled. Every now and then he'd wince and groan, hissing something she could not understand under his breath. She was forced to put a spell on him just so he wouldn't be heard by his roommates who soon started coming back from the Great Hall. She was grateful they were all understanding when they saw the curtains of her bed were drawn down, concealing her from their prying eyes. It was a sign that she was already fast asleep and to not be disturbed. She listened to them chatter for a while before slowly, one by one, they bid each other good night.

Hermione still hasn't fallen asleep. She remained wide awake and watched her 'patient,' wondering what really happened to him and how Lucius Malfoy fit in to the picture. She was surprised when she saw his face after their collision earlier. She thought her eyes were just playing tricks on her when she saw bloodstains on his lips, but as she looked closer she noticed that it wasn't just a trick but in fact blood _has_ dried up on his cracked lip!

"Oh Draco Malfoy, I love you so much you stupid git. But I'm afraid of having my heart broken again." she whispered before planting a kiss on his forehead.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** well here's chapter 10! hmm...much longer than most of my previous chapters that DOESN'T have any "action" happening between Draco and Hermione! *lol* Uhm...well, what do you people think?! Please review--thanks!!!

Jesika: thanks for reviewing and I did check out your fic. I left my mark there too.

Sighhhhh: Thanks for liking the fic. And...well, I'm working on having Draco and Hermione get together in this fic a whole lot sooner, but of course it won't be too easy for them to get together. *lol*

Slytherin's Angel: I can't wait to read this fic you're working really hard on. Let me know when it's already up and running, okay?

Loki: Thanks. I am taking this fic towards the direction I have envisioned...well actually, what I thought of when I started this fic ain't the direction it's headed for right now! *lol* But oh well...

merzy34: well here's the next chapter

Potterfan: in the books Hermione and Draco get together for reals? hehehe hmm...not a bad idea *grins*

Crazykid2586: Yeah, I checked it out already earlier and left my mark in your reviews...hehehe, and...well, we'll see what happens after they got it on again *lol*

Angela: I think it'll take a while before Hermione truly believes Draco, but in the meantime I think they'll just have to be content getting it on every now and then *lol*


	11. Another Lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:** Uhm...I have nothing to say..._yet_...

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll already know what this stands for

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**XI. ****Another Lonely Christmas**

Draco's bruises were almost healed by the time Christmas came. Like the year before, he was once again the only Slytherin student left to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. He didn't mind spending the holiday in school. He'd rather be there than be at home with his father. Lucius would berate on him once again if he set foot at home.

A few days after he spent the night with Hermione in the Gryffindor tower he received an owl from Lucius. Seemed like he found out who took care of his son after he beat him senseless and left him in the alley.

_...so you ran to your precious Mudblood for comfort. I am extremely disgusted with you, Draco. Clean up your act or I'll clean it up for you!_

Draco knew Lucius never gives out empty threats. He will personally see to it that Draco cleans up his act and sever his connection to Hermione.

But he didn't want to do that. For once he didn't want to sever all ties he had with a Mudblood, especially if _she_ happen to be the Mudblood he loves.

He lingered a while longer in bed. There was no point checking for his presents. His father didn't send him any. Narcissa already sent her gift to him weeks ago, a knitted black sweater with a silver D.M. embroidered on it. And his other present would be from Pansy, and he didn't want to open that particular gift. Every year she gave him presents, and every year he returned it to her unopened. She should've gotten the hint that eh didn't want anything from her, but she was too thick in the head to get a clue.

After lingering in bed for half an hour, Draco threw his blanket off him and headed to the common room. He was still half sleepy when he reached the common room, but soon sleep was the farthest thing from his mind when he walked into the Slytherin common room and found the place decorated with bows and holly, the usually dark and dank place was alive with green, red, and white colour. Draco thought he stepped in to a different room, but then he saw the furniture and knew he was at the right place.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked out loud as he stepped in to the middle of the room, turning a full three-sixty degree turn to scan the well decorated common room.

"Merry Christmas, Draco." from the shadows of a tall, well-lit Christmas tree, Hermione appeared holding a small box wrapped in gold and silver.

Draco stared in awestruck disbelief at the girl standing in the same room with him.

"Mione?"

"Hi." she smiled sheepishly, "I got a present for you. And...well, I took the time of decorating the place."

Draco raised an eyebrow and scanned the room once more, nodding his head in appreciation before breaking into a warm smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." she smiled back. "Uhm, don't you want to open your presents?"

"What present?" Draco gave a careless shrug and sat down on one of the sofa chairs.

"Well, didn't you get any present from your parents?"

"I already got Mother's present. And I doubt Father even bothered sending me one after what happened."

"Oh." Hermione chewed on her lower lip, at a loss for something to say. She knew what happened between Lucius and Draco that day he ran in to her after their last weekend at Hogsmeade before the holiday break. Draco told her of his unexpected meeting with Lucius, although she was already warned by Harry that Lucius was in Hogsmeade and Draco was with him, she didn't realize what exactly the reason behind Lucius's sudden appearance.

"Uhm...I saw--well, I saw another present under the tree with your name on it--"

"That was from Pansy." he cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "I don't care much for her presents. I always return it to her every year unopened."

"Oh." Hermione was once again at a loss for words. She didn't know why she was in the Slytherin dungeon once again, but after seeing Draco all alone during dinner last night, she felt sorry for him. Harry mentioned to her that Draco was at odds with his father and the gap that was separating father and son was soon growing wider and wider--and it was all because of her. She felt guilty in a way for ruining Draco's life, well, for ruining his relationship with his father anyway, that soon after they were done dinner she returned back to the Gryffindor tower formulating a plan to at least give Draco a very merry Christmas.

With Harry's help, they both went down to the kitchen and asked Dobby a favour which the house elf gladly agreed to. He helped them get in to the Slytherin dungeon via some secret passages elves used to get in and out of each house. A couple of other house elves even lend a hand in decorating the usually dark and gloomy Slytherin common room while a few more brought in food. Nearing the crack of dawn everything was in order and Harry stood near the doorway of the secret passage and looked at Hermione.

"Are you sure about this, Herm?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course I am. Harry, I _still_ love him. And I really feel sorry for him. I can't believe Lucius would be that vile as to beat his kid like the way he did just because Draco wanted to take a stand for what he believed was right for him."

"Well, give him a Christmas to remember, Herm." he smiled and engulfed his best friend in a tight hug before leaving the Slytherin dungeon with Dobby.

That was close to five hours ago. Now here she stood just a few feet away from the man she love with all her heart, clutching a present she has kept for so long. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do to present him with a family heirloom that was passed on to each generation of Grangers to be given to the one they would promise forever-after with, but she knew her forever after lies with Draco Malfoy.

_Well, here goes nothing._ she took a deep breath and crossed the space between them, standing before Draco who slowly raked his cool gray eyes up to her face. She held the small box housing her family heirloom tightly and forced a smile on her face, "Merry Christmas, Draco. Here's my present to you." she handed the box to him and waited a couple of agonizing seconds until he reached out and took the box from her hand.

"Mione, you shouldn't have." he said after a while, gazing at the small box in his hand.

"But I want to."

Draco met her gaze once more, setting the small box down on the armrest of the sofa and patted the seat beside him. Hermione sat down beside him, twisting her body sideways and rested her elbow on the backrest of the sofa. Draco twisted his body sideways too and faced her, imitating her sitting position. He cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing it lightly and Hermione leaned in to it, closing her eyes when she felt Draco's soft caress.

"I love you with all my heart, Hermione Granger." he confessed, his voice cracking with emotion as he continued to gaze at her face.

Hermione's dark eyes snapped open upon hearing those words. She heard the truth in his tone and read it in his eyes. Oh how her heart swelled with pride and joy. _He really does love me!_ her heart sang gaily.

"I love you too with all my heart, Draco Malfoy." she didn't realize she uttered those words out loud until she saw the change in Draco's facial expression. It was a mixture of happiness and dread. Dread that she might take those words back as soon as she realized what she just said, but Hermione merely smiled and leaned closer to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Draco gasped at Hermione's unexpected boldness. It took him a couple of seconds to respond, and when he did his arms wrapped around her waist like a tight vise, pulling her closer to him, deepening their kiss.

~*~

Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest, her arm wrapped around his waist as they snuggled under the blanket Draco summoned for them. It was already after noon and they just made love for the second itme, neither one of them showed-up for lunch but the food the house elves brought earlier was enough for them.

Draco was absentmindedly drawing circles on Hermione's shoulder, his other arm tucked underneath his head and his gaze focused on the ceiling. He has been doing a lot of thinking since she handed him her present. He was intrigued to find out what it was she gave him and at the same time he felt guilty for not getting her anything for Christmas. He would've gotten her something when he was at Hogsmeade, but Lucius spoiled the trip for him by showing up and beat the life out of him!

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, breaking in to his thoughts. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him.

Draco tore his gaze from the ceiling and met hers. He smiled fondly at her.

"Just wondering what your present to me is, that's all." he shrugged.

"Then why don't you open it." she urged.

"I can't."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Because I have nothing to give back to you. Not that I didn't plan on buying you a present because I did, just ask Potter. He was suppose to help me look for your present, but Lucius--"

Hermione pressed her hand against his lips to shut him up. He was beginning to sound like a child justifying himself after being caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"Shut-up, Malfoy." she grinned, inching closer to give him a chaste kiss. She pulled away quickly before the kiss got any deeper, to Draco's distaste. She smiled mischievously and tilted her head sideways, watching him more intently. "You know you don't have to buy me a present. Knowing that you do love me indeed is the greatest Christmas gift I could ever receive."

Draco's heart sang in joyful bliss. At last Hermione believed him. He pushed himself upright, taking Hermione with him.

"I love you with all my heart, Hermione Granger. I've never loved someone as much as I love you, and you'd better believe it." he smiled and pressed his forehead against hers.

Hermione returned his smile and traced his lips with her fingertip, "I think I have always loved you, Draco Malfoy. I can't imagine living my life without you."

"Good." he answered smugly, "Because I can't imagine living my life without you too." he leaned closer and captured her slightly parted mouth for another searing kiss, drinking in the taste that was pure Hermione, the woman he loves.

Hermione broke away from the kiss and met his gaze, "Open my present now, please?" she asked sheepishly.

"What is it first?" he insisted.

"I can't tell you that or it'll ruin the surprise and suspense of opening gifts!"

"Can't you at least give me a hint?"

Hermione gnawed on her lower lip, thinking on whether or not to tell him exactly what she gave him or let him find out for himself. But Draco was a stubborn man. He wouldn't budge until she succumb to him.

"Well...it's a family heirloom. And that's all I'm going to say!" she said and pulled away from his embrace, "Now open it."

"A family heirloom, eh?" Draco raised an eyebrow then reached down on the floor where he set the small box she handed him earlier. He looked at the wrapping and tried to guess what it could be.

"Yes." Hermione nodded eagerly, "A family heirloom that has been passed on from one generation of Granger offspring to another."

"If it's a family heirloom then why--"

Hermione placed her index finger against his lips to shut him up once again, "Stop asking too many questions and just open it. I'll explain to you _why_ I am giving it to you once you've opened your present." she promised.

Intrigued, Draco tore the wrapper open and stared at the small black velvet jewelry box. Frowning he flipped the lid open and stared at the nicest chain bracelet made of pure silver. There were some carvings on each chain and as he looked closer he could read out names of probably each Granger family member. There were too many to read but nearing the end of the chain he read Hermione's mother's name inscribed on the chain.

"My family called that a Forever Chain (**a/n:** yeah, yeah, cheesy name, but c'mon & gimme a break! I can't really think of what else to call it but that--just read on the explanation and probably that'll make sense *smiles*) bracelet," Hermione began, pulling her legs up and pressing her knees against her chest. "It's been in my family since...oh, since God knows when. It is given by a member of my family to the person they would spend forever with and their names are inscribed in each chain." she explained.

Draco was at a loss for words. Was she telling him what he thought she was telling him? She wanted to spend forever with him?

"Mione--"

Hermione raised her hand to silence him, smiling at him reassuringly, "I know it's an impossible feat when it comes to the two of us, I mean with you being a Pureblood and whose father is dead-set against having you mingle with Muggle born like myself it's not that easy to _be_ together, but I know in my heart of hearts that _you're_ the only one I would want to spend forever with." she admitted.

"Oh Hermione..." Draco sighed and reached over to cup her face, pulling her close and capturing her mouth for another kiss. He slowly pulled away and met her gaze, "You know how much I love you, and we _will_ find a way to be together regardless of what Lucius thinks. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he dangled the bracelet before her then summoned his wand. He pointed the tip of his wand on the chain after Hermione's mother's name and recited a spell that magically inscribed Draco's name on the next chain. He grinned widely and proudly put the silver bracelet around his left wrist. "Now I'm yours forever, Hermione Granger." he announced.

Hermione couldn't help herself from grinning widely.

"I'll love you forever, Draco Malfoy."

"And I'll love you from now until the end of time, Hermione Granger."

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Uhm...too much fluff? Not enough fluff? What do you think? Anyway, I got a plan/plot already made up regarding the direction Draco and Hermione's relationship is heading. And don't you all worry your pretty heads off because I am not about to turn evil and break them apart! *shakes head* Jeez, I just Draco beaten to death by his father, gave Hermione the courage to admit her true feelings for Draco & have her accept that he really does love her to break them apart once again! No, I won't be _that_ evil...just hang in there and let me ponder more on the next chapters...and maybe the end is near for this fic--I'm not sure yet. *smiles*

Demon Wolf: yeah, Tom Felton _is_ sexy...and I think you can rent _Anna and the King_ at any video rental store *grins* Good luck in your quest to buy/borrow the movie...hehehe

Nysa: I know, I know, too tall, but I actually went to high school with somebody who's 6 foot 8--and he was only like what, 16 around that time?! *lol* So yeah, I think Lucius standing 6 foot 8 is tall--but not really that very much of a giant of a man *lol*

Loki: Hmm...I didn't dwell much on how Harry reacted, but maybe I'll make a mention of that in later chapters. As for Lucius...well, we don't know if he'll actually go through with his threat...I mean, look at how Hermione and Draco's relationship progressed in _this_ chapter, hehehehe

Draco's one and only: You're welcome. And as for Hermione ending up preggy...it's still debatable. The course their relationship is taking right now is leading to them being able to live a happily ever after life, but of course Lucius will _still_ have a say in that *wink, wink*

Lilie Blaze: Well I just want to show just how bad Draco's relationship is with his father and how serious Lucius is about wanting Draco to disassociate himself with Hermione and his newfound friend, Harry...

Queen Li: I see that you have updated your story, I think I better go check that out and read it. And thanks for liking the last couple of chapters posted, hope this one suits to your liking, hehehehe

Angela: Kill Lucius? Hmm...a lot of peeps told me to kill him off...hehehe, maybe I will, I just don't know how...but we'll see what Lucius's fate will be in this fic....

Starrynights13: Adding any people to my story for fun?? What do you mean? Well I think I might be adding a few "unknown" characters, but we'll see

Slytherin's Angel: I checked your fic already and left my review...update soon on that one!

SXYDNCRGRLIE2005: Aly, I don't think you're the only one that has Tom Felton as her leading man in her dreams...hehehehe *wink, wink*

Quistis88: You're from Alberta too?! Really? WICKED! Whereabouts in the great Alberta province are you from? I'm from E-town, hehehehe

Hermione18: Well Hermione and Draco did more than just talk in this chapter, hehehehe

Brookie: It's not really a complete loss for Draco. I think in this chapter he gained more than what he bargained for to begin with

Hannah4Daniel: Groovy, baby! *lol* sounds like you are sooo hyper, I wonder why...well anyways, hope this chap is also "groovy" to you :p

PenScribble: sorry about the short chappies, it's really unintentional that I end up writing short chapters; it just happens that way. Anyway, I think the last few chapters in this fic aren't that short--are they? and thanks for liking both _A Different You, A Different Me_ and this fic

Potterfan: There's going to be more chapters, and here's one of the new installments of chapters! *lol*

nessa-girl: I wondered when I'll see you again as one of my reviewers, anyway, you have quite a few chapters to read, hope you like this sequel *smiles*


	12. Forever Chain

**Author's Note:** I am inspired again to continue on writing this fic, and neglect my other fic which I haven't updated in a while (btw, it's a Draco/Ginny fic), but that's alright with that one since I am suffering from minor writer's block when it comes to what else to write for the next chapter in that fic. Anyway, I am _really_ seeing the end is nearing for this sequel to Draco & Hermione's saga, but the end isn't as near as like the next chapter per se! Oh no, it most certainly won't be ending next chapter! *lol*

**Disclaimer:** Alas, if I owned the rights to HP then I would be a rich gal now! *lol*

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**XII. Forever Chain**

By the start of the next term every student noticed a particular silver chain bracelet that Draco Malfoy seem quite attached to it. He hasn't worn any jewelry since he started attending Hogwarts so him suddenly sporting a silver chain bracelet all the time sparked some interest, mostly from his female admirers. Even Pansy was dying to have a close-up look on his bracelet, but Draco often hid it underneath his robe sleeve.

He and Hermione still kept their distance from one another during the day, but unlike in previous months, there was no sign of cold hostility coming from either one of them. At most they were often caught stealing glances at each other when they thought no one was watching. In all their classes Draco would be found seated beside Harry while Hermione sat on Harry's other side. They often annoy Harry with their notes being passed on to each other since _he_ was asked to pass it on, but they often made it up to him after class by helping him out with some of their homeworks.

Ron was feeling somewhat left out of all this. He still hasn't accepted the fact that Harry and Draco are indeed friends. And Hermione's relationship with Draco soon became less...oh, shall we say chilly? Whenever he asked Harry what was up with him and Draco, his best friend would just shrug and say things changed. Hermione, on the other hand, wouldn't bother giving him a verbal reply. She'd just shrug and smile fondly at him before dragging Harry on the side to talk about something that often excluded him. He was beginning to get pissed off at his situation with his two best friends now. He felt rejected all of a sudden as Harry and Hermione discovered a new friend in Draco Malfoy.

Draco was on his way back to the Slytherin dungeon when he was stopped en route by Ron who appeared from the shadows of the tall pillars.

"Got a minute, Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco merely smirked and continued walking, "What do you want, Weasley?"

Ron fell into step beside Draco, following him towards the Slytherin dungeon. "I just want to get some things straightened out with you." he answered a matter-of-factly.

Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ron over his shoulder, "Straighten what out?"

"Your relationship with Hermione for starters."

"What about it?" he asked carelessly.

"I'm curious to know why is it that suddenly, since Christmas, you two seem to be...oh, I don't know, _friendly_ towards each other again?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why? Is that a crime?"

Ron's temper was soon starting to come to its boiling point. Draco was acting so smug about this whole conversation that right at that very moment he had a sudden urge to ram his fist down Malfoy's throat!

"The last time you were friendly with her she ended up deflowered and used, not to mention brokenhearted and hateful of all men!" Ron knew the latter part was a white lie, but he was on a roll and he wanted to make Malfoy feel guilty for what he did to Hermione the year before.

"That's not going to happen this time, Weasley, I can guarantee you that." Draco replied in an equally level voice that was devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Says who?" Ron challenged.

"Says me, now buzz off!" Draco shoved him aside and went on his way, but Ron wasn't that easily to be ignored. He grabbed Draco's arm before the other boy could take another step away and stopped him.

"If you hurt her again, Malfoy, I swear to you you're going to pay." he threatened, his grip on Draco's arm tightening before he shoved him aside and went on his way.

~*~

"So he's _still_ friendly with the Mudblood?" Lucius snarled as he spoke to his informant hidden in the shadows of the big tree in the hidden forest. It has already gone past ten in the evening when he summoned for his trusted informant to meet with him in private in the Hogwarts ground.

"Yes. It was a pretty disgusting and pathetic scene, really. Your son sitting with Potter and Granger in class acting all chummy together." replied his faceless informant.

Lucius remained silent for a while, digesting everything that he has been told that has happened at Hogwarts since his last meeting with his son over a month ago.

"And you said Draco's sporting a bracelet made of pure silver?" he inquired, remembering that important piece of information that was relayed to him. If he knew his son well, Draco _never_ wore any jewelry--ever (**a/n:** Uhm...I'm not really sure if Draco's into wearing bracelets and rings or even necklaces, but I'm just simply assuming that he doesn't give a damn about any of those stuff hence why Lucius is curious).

"Yes. He was actually wearing it with pride." the faceless informant snarled.

"Did he disclose who gave it to him or where he got it from?"

"No. Everyone's been asking him where he got the bracelet, but Draco was tightlipped about it."

"Very well." Lucius nodded curtly, "Keep a close eye on him as usual and update me again in our next meeting. I'll send you an owl the next time we're meeting."

~*~

Hermione walked on numb feet by the lakeside. Her fingers interlaced with Draco as they walked in silence after he told her his latest encounter with Ron. Lately Hermione noticed something wasn't right with Ron. He has been distancing himself from her and Harry. She tried drawing him in to the circle that she drew for herself, Harry and Draco and lived in companionable harmony, but Ron wouldn't have any of it. She knew her other best friend was still carrying a grudge against Draco. After all, it was only twelve months ago that Ron Weasley watched her crumble into nothing but a crying, brokenhearted witch.

"I kept on telling myself that he's only worried about me, like Harry is every time whenever I'm around you, but lately..." she paused and took a deep breath, her hand tightening its grip on his. "Sometimes I feel that the Ron I met and got to know over the years has suddenly disappeared, replaced by someone who doesn't want _anything_ to do with me or Harry anymore." she pouted.

Draco stopped walking and faced her. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he forced her to meet his eyes and smiled. "He's just worried about you, Mione. But unlike Harry, Ron has a different way of showing his concern for you _without_ having to reveal too much about himself and his real feelings for you." he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Mione, Ron Weasley has been secretly in love with you!" Draco announced, to Hermione's utter surprise.

"Ron's _in love_ with me?" she echoed, her dark eyes widening like a pair of flying saucers. "_Impossible!_" she denied.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, challenging her to believe what she just said.

"Mione, I think Weasley's been head over heels in love with you for years, but he was just too damn chicken to say anything about it!"

"But...but...oh bullocks." she disentangled her fingers from his and crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't believe Ron felt that way about me. I mean, does Harry even know about it?"

"Potter and I never discussed another bloke's personal love life, Mione." Draco answered with a huff, "Besides, it doesn't really take a genius to figure out that Weasley's been mooning over you."

"Well I'll be damned!" she muttered.

Draco frowned and tilted his head to the side, studying her face, "Why are you having a hard time believing all this, Mione? Surely Weasley must've dropped quite a few hints about his feelings for you." he teased.

"If he did, maybe I was too blind to notice it. I mean, I know he got all pissed off when I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum back in our fourth year. I think he was so damn jealous around that time and...well, he was so pissed that I am even _friends_ with Viktor." she explained, "But I never saw Viktor in any way other than as a good friend. And...around that time...how could I look at Viktor as a possible boyfriend candidate when...uhm..." Hermione chewed on her lower lip, trailing off in her sentence and not having the heart to continue. This wasn't really the time nor place--let alone the person--she wanted to discuss this with. Sometimes some things are better left unsaid.

This, however, sparked Draco's curiosity and prodded some more for her to continue what she was saying. He was genuinely intrigued with what Hermione started saying that he wouldn't be satisfied unless she told him what it was she was thinking about.

"Nah, forget it. It's nothing." she shrugged, "I was just reminiscing about the past."

"C'mon Mione. I honestly thought back then that you and Viktor indeed got together! You couldn't imagine how surprised I was when the following school year you didn't make any mention of your escapades with Krum and whatnot!"

She raised an eyebrow, "You did?" she asked in amazement.

"Now you're straying away from answering my question." he said disappointedly, "If Krum wasn't boyfriend-material to you back then, _who_ was?"

Hermione took a deep breath. If she were to have a relationship with Draco, the least she could do was be _open_ with him. And besides, whatever she felt back in her fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts was so long ago. It wouldn't matter either way.

"For one complete, _insane_ moment I fancied myself in love with my best friend." she replied, gnawing on her lower lip as she looked away from Draco.

"Which one?" Draco frowned.

Hermione looked back at him, surprised to hear confusion in his tone. But what was she really expecting to hear in his voice? He couldn't possibly ridicule her for thinking she fancied one of her two male best friends!

"It was Ron." she admitted, "I thought I was in love with him during our early years here at Hogwarts, but after hitting a road block when it comes to him fancying me back, I decided to move on."

"So you fancied Weasley too, huh?" he smirked. It was then that Hermione noticed a tinge of jealousy lace his tone and that made her smile.

Walking up to close the distance separating them, she cupped his face in her hand and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "For a moment in time I thought I was in love with Ron, but now that I reflect back on it, I realize that whatever feelings I felt for Ron back then was nothing but mere infatuation."

"And now?"

"And now...well, let's just say that he's an overprotective friend of mine that I couldn't seem to just shrug off." she shrugged.

"And what about us?" Draco questioned.

"What about us, Draco?" she asked teasingly.

Draco frowned, "You know what I mean, _Hermione._"

"Hmm...you want to know what I really feel about you?" she grinned.

"Well...yeah! I mean, don't get me wrong, love, but I am still having a hard time believing that we're actually here--together at last--and just plain ol' _happy!_"

"Oh Draco..." she cooed and let her hand slid down to his wrist where her present rested. Lifting his hand up to eye-level, she met his cool gray gaze from across the silver metal and smiled sweetly, "_Who_ is wearing the Granger's Forever Chain bracelet, hm? You know an heirloom such as this one that has been in one's family for centuries aren't given out easily to anyone." she reminded him.

At that Draco smiled and pulled her into his arms, bending his head he captured her smiling lips into his for another one of their searing kisses. It felt like a whole year has passed since he last tasted her sweet, succulent lips when only they had last kissed at lunch time when they decided to meet for a _quickie_ soon after they were done eating their meal.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Who is Lucius's informer and eye around Hogwarts concerning our star-crossed lovers? Guess, guess, guess! *lol* Some of you may or may _not_ guess who it is, but of course I know _who_ that meanie is and I won't tell. You'll just have to find out along with Hermione and Draco _who_ is betraying them & telling the scoop to Lucius about what's been going on between them...and as always I do appreciate reviews! 

Queen Li: I'm so glad you're over your writer's block! And since I'm off from work tomorrow, I'll sit in front of my comp and read your story tonite! *grins*

Draco's one and only: Yeah, I agree with you that sometimes the best ending to great stories/movies happens when one of the lead characters receives an untimely death. Makes it more dramatic and all...good idea, but as always I'll ponder on that one...

iLoVeToMFeLtOn: thanks for liking both _A Different You, A Different Me_ and _Life Goes On._ I'm sure you'll find out what Lucius's reaction is in this chapter in the next succeeding chapters so just read on, aight?

chairgirl: Why'd you think Ron's still a sucker?! *lol* And yeah, I try to make Harry very likeable as possible in this fic

mattpenn: thanks for liking the Draco-Harry friendship. I know in almost every fic those two are always at each other's throats, well this time around I want to change it a bit

Potterfan: thank you for saying that!

Demon Wolf: well good luck nevertheless in bugging the hell outta your folks! ^_^

Quistis88: *lol* well let's just say that I live in the capital city and thanks for saying there's never too much fluff!

Brookie: Thanks for liking the bracelet idea. I just need to have something that will symbolize their relationship one way or the other. And what do you mean they're back together for the time being??? *LOL*

Laney: Thank you so much for staying up late finishing up the other story! *lol* And thanks for liking both this one and _A Different You, A Different Me_

Dracos lover: Well I certainly agree with you that they're good together. And I know nearing the end of the previous chapter I got carried away writing about the fluff, but I think it just fits since they're both basking in the glory of their newfound love, hehehehe

Angela: Trust me, I pulled my hairs out trying to think of a much better name, but in the end I ended up giving the bracelet that name. And I'm trying to update _Fallen for You_ at the same rate as I'm updating this fic, but right now I'm suffering from some writer's block regarding _Fallen for You_ hence why I'm just updating _Life Goes On_ right now

PenScribble: Thanks for noticing. And I'm doing my best to write much longer chapters because...well, simply because longer chapters are good! *lol*

Dasiee: I'm sure going to finish this fic...but the updates might come like a few days in-between simply because I have to work 2 jobs :-/

Slytherin's Angel: Oh no, please don't cry! hehehe, and why do you think you'll cry anyway?! BTW, thanks for liking the previous chappie

Hannah4Daniel: Awww....well I do hope that you and your best bud resolved whatever it is the reason why your best bud didn't talk to you, and I'm glad I was able to make your day *smiles* PEACE OUT!


	13. Dark Clouds Looming

**Author's Note:** :::cackles::: Hmm...there's a spy roaming freely about in Hogwarts...reporting Draco & Hermione's every movement to Lucius :::grins devilishly::: I wonder who that poor soul is...well, duh! Of course I _do_ know who that person is...and you lovely reviewers seem to be throwing only _two_ names of the possible informer--Ron & Pansy-- and..._whoa!_ :::pulled away from the computer, tied & bound by the door::: **Ron:** what? you all think _I'm_ going to betray Hermione?! I love her to death! And although I hate Draco Malfoy, I wouldn't hurt Hermione that way. For all you people know it could be Harry! After all, _he_ is very friendly with Malfoy lately..._ow!_ :::got hit at the back of the head by Harry::: **Harry:** shut-up, Ron! Now _why_ would I do that?! :::managed to free myself from Ron's puny excuse of bounding and gagging me to the corner of my room and shoved them both aside::: Will you two please shut up and let me write?! Now Ronald Weasley, go back to your sulking and Harry, just continue on practicing your Quidditch moves. I've got a story to write and readers to please...I'm sure they'll find out in time _who_ the blasted informer is that is ruining Draco & Hermione's chance at happiness! :::Harry & Ron walked away from me and out of my room pouting, only to be bull-dozed by an irritated Pansy who just caught wind that fingers were being pointed at her as a possible informant to Lucius Malfoy::: **Pansy:** How dare _you_ imply that I'm betraying my Draco?! Hell, I didn't even know Draco & that Mudblood are together :::breaks down and wails as the truth finally sink in to her thick head that Draco doesn't really like her::: Oh brother... :::rolls my eyes skywards and shook my head::: I'm sorry about that, my lovely readers. I think some of the characters here are going on strike...seems like they don't want to be blamed for betraying our star-crossed lovers--but actually one of the millions (okay, okay, _thousands_ since 'millions' sounds like an exaggeration) of Hogwarts students is secretly feeding information to Lucius so just read on and tell me what you think, aight? THANKS!

**Disclaimer:** Alas, if I owned the rights to HP then I would be a rich gal now! *lol*

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**XIII. ****Dark Clouds Looming**

Draco and Hermione had been secretly together for almost two months now, and no one, with the exception of Harry and Ginny whom Hermione shared this secret about since she was also best friends one way or the other with the youngest Weasley offspring, knew they were very much together. However, nearing the middle of February Draco received a very disturbing owl from his father before he left the school to go to Hogsmeade.

_I warned you, lad. I warned you and you never took heed. Now watch me unleash my power and let all those dear to you suffer the wrath of Lucius Malfoy!_

Draco shuddered after reading the menacing letter. He quickly threw it into the roaring fire and picked up his cloak. He headed straight to the Entrance Hall where every student was being called out by Filch. He quickly spotted Hermione standing beside Potter and the Weasley girl. Making his way through the throng of excited students, he finally reached his destination and placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back, making her jump in surprise and look over her shoulder. She flashed him her rare dazzling smile and his heart couldn't help but skip a beat. She was indeed the most precious, most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

And he was going to lose her.

Harry noticed the ominous look crossing Draco's pale face. He moved away from between Hermione and Ginny and dragged Draco away from the girls.

"What's wrong?" he asked once they were out of earshot from everybody.

Draco's gray eyes kept on moving from Hermione to Harry then back at Hermione. He was fearing the worse. He have no idea when his father will attack, but after receiving that owl from his father this morning he started to dread going to Hogsmeade.

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

Draco looked back at him and answered, "He's after her now."

"What?" Harry's face paled, almost looking as pale as Draco's right now. "What do you mean he's after her now? _How_ did he find out about the two of you?!"

"I don't know. I don't _fucking_ know." Draco hissed through gritted teeth, "I just received a threatening owl from him this morning and now I fear for her damn safety!"

~*~

Hermione sensed that something wasn't right as soon as the students stepped out of the castle headed to Hogsmeade. Since Draco and Harry rejoined her and Ginny she noticed something wasn't right between Harry and Draco. They were both wearing long faces and hiding something from her. She tried cajoling the truth from Harry, but her friend was tightlipped. She tried to work her charm on Draco, but he too was tightlipped about what was bothering them.

Seated inside The Three Broomsticks nursing their own mugs of butterbeer, Draco and Harry's moods were still not lifted. They kept on glaring at their drinks, making Hermione and Ginny frown. The two of them tried unsuccessfully to lift the moods of their so-called dates for today, but seems like whatever they do none of it worked! Harry was still looking very worried while Draco kept on glaring at everyone and anyone who dared come within eye-level with him.

"Oi! Now isn't this a cozy little scene." came Ron's sneering remark when he was able to join his two friends, his sister, and his loathed enemy at The Three Broomsticks. "What's with all the long faces, people?" he asked, frowning at Harry then to Hermione then to his sister. He openly ignored Malfoy since he didn't want to be around him in the first place. Harry managed to cajole him to at least join them for butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks if he didn't want to tag along with their foursome while strolling about at Hogsmeade.

"Harry and Malfoy aren't telling us something, and their sour moods's dampening _our_ fun." Ginny answered on behalf of her three other companion.

Ron raised an eyebrow and looked Harry then at Hermione before looking back at his sister, "Got a clue as to _why_ these two aren't in the mood?"

"Beats me." Ginny shrugged, "All I know is that since we left school these two have been wearing long faces!"

Just then one of the Slytherin girls waltzed in to The Three Broomsticks and surprised everyone by heading towards the table occupied mostly by Gryffindor students, with the exception of Draco of course. Pansy Parkinson smiled at her other housemates she passed by and stopped beside Ron, looping her arm over the red haired seventh year to the surprise of the four occupants of the table he was at.

"So here you are, Ronnie. Been looking everywhere for you, sweet." Pansy smiled charmingly at him, batting her eye lashes before turning her attention the four awestruck students watching them. "Oh, hi there! Didn't notice who Ron was chatting with."

Draco finally said something since leaving Hogwarts, and it was all thanks to the surprise he received seeing his betrothed getting all chummy with Weasley.

"Pansy, I didn't know you're friends with a Gryffindor." he muttered, his shock soon ebbing away.

Pansy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "There's lots about me, Draco, that you don't know about." she flashed another smile at Ron and added, while staring dreamy-eyed at the redhead, "Besides, Ron's not a bad company." she tore her gaze from Ron's face and addressed her audience once again, "Well, we better be off! Ron said he's just stopping by here to say hi to you people. Now I think that he has said his greetings and now we have to go." hooking her arm with Ron's she dragged the red haired Gryffindor away from the table occupied by the foursome and waved at them.

"Pinch me now if I'm dreaming." Ginny managed to say after she watched her brother walk out of The Three Broomsticks arm in arm with a Slytherin girl nevertheless!

"If you're dreaming, Gin, then I believe I am too." Harry answered, lifting his jaw back up after it fell on the table.

Draco and Hermione remained quiet. Something fishy was going on. Why in the world would Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley be so chummily-sweet towards each other?

~*~

Lucius hid himself behind one of the tall buildings nearing the end of the street when he saw his informant approaching. He had been waiting almost an hour for the young git to appear and had almost given up when he saw his trusted informer approaching their designated meeting place.

"What news do you have for me?" Lucius demanded as soon as the young informant stopped by the large dumpster that separated them.

"As predicted they are together again. Your son is still friends with Potter and they are with that Weasley girl getting chummy at The Three Broomsticks."

"And the Mudblood?" he inquired.

"She was never without Draco by her side. Seems like your son is acting like her knight in shining armour."

"So my prat of a son is guarding his ladylove." Lucius snarled, "He's bound to leave her side one way or the other. Once he does, you know what to do." he snapped at his apprentice.

"Yes, Master." nodded the young informant.

~*~

Draco kept his senses on alert at all times. As soon as the four of them stepped out of The Three Broomsticks he kept his hand possessively entwined with Hermione's. Of course they received quite a few questioning stares from fellow Hogwarts students they passed by, but Draco gave no care to that. Something untoward was waiting to happen to Hermione and he'd be damned if he didn't watch over Hermione carefully. Lucius was a sneaky bastard; he was just waiting for an opening then he'll make his move.

Hermione noticed that Draco never once left her side. Even when she was going to the loo he insisted Ginny accompany her. He even told Ginny to notify him at once if there was anything unusual happening inside the girls' loo.

"Draco, is everything alright?" she asked when, to her surprise, Draco insisted on accompanying her inside one of the numerous bookstore at Hogsmeade.

"Of course everything's alright, why shouldn't it be?" Draco replied.

"Because you've been acting strange ever since we left school. Are you sure you're not keeping something from me?"

Draco pretended to look hurt, "Me, keep something from you? Now _why_ would I do that?"

"You tell me." she shrugged, "Even Harry's acting a bit strange since we left school." her eyes traveled towards her two friends, Ginny and Harry were both enjoying their popsicles to follow them in to the bookstore.

Still Draco remained mum. He didn't want to alert her even though it was killing him inside that when he least expected it Lucius would just snap Hermione from him and do her in. Draco shuddered inside as that thought passed him. He swore he'd be willing to forget Lucius was even his father if something untoward happened to Hermione and he found out his father was to blame.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** okay, I think I'm running out of things to write here, and some of my characters are still on strike! :::pouts and looks over where Harry, Ron & Pansy are holding up signs walking around my room calling me unfair::: but we'll find out soon enough _who_ is Lucius's informer, right? :::carefully looks over my shoulder as I feel chilly glares being hurtled my way::: hehehehe, well, it better be unveiled soon before those three smack me at the back of the head! *winks*

candlelot: thanks for leaving your mark, and hopefully you get to read 'em all soon because there's quite a few chapters for you to read

Sighhhhhh: of course parts with romance is always good! hehehe, I'm a romance freak hence why I often write about it :p

Angela: well I need to throw in another wrench to make Draco & Hermione's life miserable, hehehehe, but don't worry, the informer's identity will soon be revealed

Draco's one and only: hehehe, you're not the only one who's been pointing their fingers at Ron...

Slytherin's Angel: hehehe...well I think it's a toss-up between Ron & Pansy then since...well, since most people thinks it's either one of them that is Lucius's informant

Nysa: *lol* I didn't mean to make you gag so much with Draco & Hermione's mushiness in chapter 11. I was just in the mood to write fluff when I was making that chapter hence why I ended up having to make them say I love you one too many times

RiarAllie: hehehe, well keep on pondering _who_ is the culprit then...

Queen Li: thanks for loving it *grins*

Dizzy2381: thanks for loving it too, hehehehe

Brookie: *lol* you're darn right it is! Well, I just made it more complicated for me to write! :-/

CrystallineLily: hahaha, don't be looking so worried and scared, I was wondering when I'll see your name grace the reviewer's list

Indiviualists: Okay, you lost me! *lol* Why would you be killing your little bro?!?!?!

Loki: You'll find out along with everybody else...let's build up the suspense first, hehehehe

Laney: sure, I'd love to help ya out

Quistis88: I love the word "bloke" too...it makes me giggle and I just love saying it! hehehehe, btw, how far south from the capital are you? not that I'll stalk you or anything once I receive a bad review from you! *lol*

super rookie: hehehe, well here's the next chapter--hope this ain't a disappointment *smiles*

nessa-girl: well at least you're going to get to go some place else this December...I think I need to go on a holiday too far away from home! *lol* And don't worry, the spy's identity will be revealed...I just don't know when ;p

Rebecca: I wondered when I'll see you again! hehehe, thought you dropped off the face of the earth or something, but don't feel stupid because you know what? That happens to some of us too, I mean, forgetting something and ignoring it or something...anyways, now that you're updated, just keep on reading! *lol*

Starrynights13: I'll check that fic of yours ASAP! *grins* and you wanna be a character here? Hmm...maybe in my next fic you can be...just email me and tell me stuff about you that will be useful to use YOU as a character, hehehehe


	14. Draco's Plan

**Author's Note:** Hi there..._whoa!_ :::as always I was pulled away from my chair and instead in my place sat the hottie of our story::: **Draco:** sorry 'bout that, Phoenix, but since you let Potter, Weasley & Pansy do your author's note last time, guess it's my turn this time :::gives me a conspiring wink and turns back to the monitor::: hello there! I'm taking this time to address you people who are all religiously following my adventures--alongside Potter, Weasley and of course, the love of my life, Mione :::suddenly has a funny-dreamy look in his eyes before blinking it away and focus back on what he's talking about--I remain on my corner of my room rolling my eyes at my silly leading man::: now I know you all are itching to find out _who_ is betraying me and my one true love, well, unlike you people, Phoenix over yonder told me the entire plot and... :::yanks Draco away from my computer and gagged him with a really stinky sock belonging to my sibling::: Shut-up Malfoy & don't spill any more beans about the story! :::Draco sulks to the corner of my room and took the gag out::: **Draco:** I'm sorry, but blasted! The suspense is killing me! :::shakes head as I smile apologetically at him::: I know, D, I know. Anyway, uhm...just read on and thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Alas, if I owned the rights to HP then I would be a rich gal now! *lol*

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**XIV. ****Draco's Plan**

"Okay, what is this you dragged me here for?" Harry asked irately when he was dragged away from the bustling sound of the Great Hall soon after they both walked in to join the rest of the student population for dinner. 

"I have been doing a lot of thinking lately, Potter." Draco began, pacing back and forth in front of Harry, his hands clasped behind his back and his forehead creased into a serious frown. 

Harry raised an eyebrow as if saying 'So?' but he refused to voice out the word. Draco looked so wound-up he knew that goading him with a careless 'So?' would burst his bubble. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked instead.

Draco stopped his pacing and faced Harry. "I've concocted a plan to make sure Hermione's safe from Lucius and his evil plans. But I'll need _your_ help, your input, what you really think in order for this plan of mine to work." he confided.

Harry was greatly intrigued. He knew Draco has been working overtime over the past few days regarding Hermione's safety. Hermione was soon getting annoyed with either him or Draco always following her, making sure she get from one place to another with either one of them at their side. They have both been worrying their heads off when Hermione's safety was concerned, and now Malfoy has thought of a plan to keep Hermione safe, now the only question remaining was...

"How?" he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his unruly dark hair to the side as he waited patiently for Draco to elaborate on his plan.

~*~

Hermione noticed lately that Harry and Draco had been busy discussing something she knew had something to do with her, but try as she might she couldn't pry a single information out of those two. Even with Ginny's help she couldn't find any beans to spill from Harry. She tried approaching Ron and asked for his help, but lately he has been seen getting a whole damn lot sweeter with Pansy! The thought of Ron and Pansy together still sends shivers down Hermione's spine, but what could she do if those two were in love? Who would have thought that she, Hermione Louise (**a/n:** I don't know if she has a middle name or not, but since I'm so in to giving my characters two names, I gave Mione one) Granger, would be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend?!

Nevertheless, Ron and Pansy suddenly pairing up just doesn't seem to add up. Ron _hates_ Pansy--and everything Slytherin for that matter--with a passion, and yet she caught those two locking lips in a dark, secluded (or so they thought) part of the school. She knew something wasn't entirely right in _that_ particular pairing, but what was right and what was wrong these days? Two couples consisted of Gryffindor and Slytherin pairing going out, who would've thought that that day would come?

Certainly not her!

Hermione was busy getting lost in her thoughts when she was unceremoniously interrupted by a very flustered--but obviously excited--Ginny. She came bursting into her dorm room with a dopey smile plastered on her elfin like face.

"Oh Herm, you gotta come with me, _quick!_" she grabbed Hermione's arm and tried dragging her away from her bed.

"Where are you taking me, Gin? I have to study for an exam!" Hermione refused to budge, putting all her weight against Ginny hence the young redhead girl had a hard time pulling her.

"Harry said to call you right away and meet them at Hagrid's."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "_Them?_ And at _Hagrid's?_" she echoed.

"Yes! Draco and Harry are with Hagrid right now. They told me it's something...oh, I don't know. All I know is they just asked me to get you so now get off that bony arse of yours and let's get moving!" the petite redhead was starting to lose her patience, but no matter how hard a tantrum Ginny Weasley threw, Hermione wouldn't budge.

"Not until to tell me _why_ they want me at Hagrid's." she insisted.

"Hermione..." Ginny whined.

"Ginny..." Hermione copied using the same tone.

The two friends glared at each other for the longest time, neither one budging nor uttering something. A few, very long, very intense minutes passed, still neither one of them moved until finally their silent warring was disrupted by Harry's irate:

"What the hell's taking you so long, Gin?!"

Both girls jumped and glared at the dark haired boy with dark round specs standing at the doorway of Hermione's dorm room.

"Didn't you learn how to knock, Harry?" Hermione snapped irately at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a hand on the door handle as he looked from his best friend's kid sister then to his other best friend seated on her bed. "Malfoy and I have been waiting for you two to show up at Hagrid's for nearly half an hour! What's the hold up?" he demanded.

"Hermione won't move until I tell her _why_ she's being summoned to Hagrid's." Ginny answered for them.

"And _why_ do you have to have a reason to go to Hagrid's, hm?" Harry questioned, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"Well it's a school night--" 

"It's a freaking Friday night, Hermione!" Harry cut-in.

"--and I have assignments to do." Hermione continued as though Harry didn't speak.

"Screw assignments and projects right now. We _need_ to get to Hagrid's right away." he insisted.

"Why?" she demanded.

"You'll see, now _MOVE!_"

~*~

"I really don't understand _why_ we have to meet at Hagrid's..." Hermione's voice soon trailed off as soon as they neared Hagrid's cottage. She couldn't help her jaw from falling on the grassy ground when she saw Draco down on one knee, an small dark jewelry box--opened of course--in his hand. "What-is-going-on?" she asked softly as she stopped right in front of Draco.

Smiling he looked up at her with those steel gray eyes of his which suddenly filled with too much love and popped the question.

"Will you marry me, Hermione Louise Granger?"

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** tun-dun-dun-dun....hehehehe, well there ya have it, folks! Sorry for a few days' delay. Been busy at work and lately haven't been feeling well. I am usually at my best writing this fic in the afternoon, but since I work afternoons I can't seem to find the time to write. But today I called in sick at work (because I haven't been feeling well since Sunday :-/) and decided to fill in my free time with another chapter :::looks over my shoulder at Draco who didn't leave my side the whole time::: There, are you happy now that I added another cliffy for our wonderful readers to read? **Draco:** :::pouting::: Hmmm...fair enough...hehehe, now the question is, did Hermione say yes or did she turn me down??? :::I raise an eyebrow and turn back to face my monitor::: Well I think that's what you people will have to find out next time, hehehehe

Slytherin's Angel: having a hard time figuring out _who_ is the secret informer, aren't you? well soon enough everybody will know _who_ that scheming double agent is! *lol*

Rebecca: I'm glad you're back. And I did my author's note that way because...well, out of sheer boredom I suppose, but I'm glad you thought it was hilarious *smiles*

Elfin Warrior Maiden: sure I'll read your story and help you out...I'd love to ^_^

Candycane: I checked out a couple of the stuff you posted up & liked one of your poems. keep it up and just keep on guessing _who_ that secret informer is....hehehehe

tom felton's babe: I am _NOT_ going to include Voldemort here. The main villain in this fic is Draco's dad, Lucius, and it will remain so until the end of this fic! hehehehe and as for Draco telling Hermione the truth...he'll eventually have to come clean to her...

Quistis88: "Cowgary" is like 3 to 4 hours drive from here so you ain't really that far south if you're near there, right? and yeah, protective guys are sweet, but OVER-PROTECTIVE guys are annoying! *lol*

Starrynights13: hehehe, well it could be Pansy, it could be Ron, it could be Harry, it could be Crabbe, it could be Goyle, it could be Ginny, it could be Colin, it could be Seamus, it could be Neville, it could be Dean...it could be anybody from school that is informing Lucius of his son's activities, hehehehe ;p

Loki: I'm glad I make you happy 'coz I update so often, even though sometimes the updates are days apart! *lol* and sometimes the updates are like _hours_ apart depending on how many chapters I have typed up and how "inspired" I am to continue on writing the fic. as for them coming out, I think they "hinted" to the rest of the school that they are together, but they haven't confirmed anything verbally to anybody yet--with the exception of Harry and Ginny of course

hyper_shark: they could be or one of them could be the informer...

super rookie: yeah, we ALL love this bad boy hence why we often want to read stories about him! *lol* and for everything there is a reason (I dunno _where_ I heard that phrase from before) and all will soon be revealed/elaborated/explained

Queen Li: thanks! and I have yet to read the rest of your fic! I think I only got to reading like up to the 4th or 5th chapter then I had to stop...drats! I forgot to review, but your fic's really good, I can't wait to finish reading it, hehehehe

Nysa: like what I said to super rookie, _for everything there is a reason and all will soon be revealed/elaborated/explained_ hehehehe ;p

Hannah4Daniel: I'm sorry if I didn't mention your name in the previous chappie, but now I'm mentioning your name. BTW, thanks for reading/reviewing my other fic. I am kinda stumped on my other fics right now because I am working on this one right now

Brookie: *lol* I take it that you think Pansy's a filthy b**ch? hehehehe, well, you'll see and no, I don't think Ron's under the Imperius Curse....and btw, I think I lost the sheet where I wrote down your email addy so alas, I don't have it :-( but if you give it to me again for sure I'll send you updates on when I upload the next chapter(s)

nessa-girl: *lol* squeeze the info outta me? hmm...well I wanna keep you peeps in suspense a bit more. seems like the pool is leaning towards either Ron or Pansy being the spy...

DrAcO & HeRmIoNe: thanks for leaving your mark!

maxzoid: well seems like you don't have to wait too long for the next chapter! *lol* 'coz here it is!

Draco's one and only: hahaha, well I won't tell you who it is now even though you already took a guess...you'll just have to find out like the rest of the peeps _who_ that slimey bastard is! and as for the Hermione getting preggy plotline...still underworks dear


	15. Elopement Foiled

**Author's Note:** :::clears throat and flexes fingers before typing::: **Draco:** Hi, Malfoy here. I decided to give Phoenix a day off from writing her author's note today--but don't worry, _she'll_ be writing the rest of this chapter, I just cajoled her to let me write the author's note since...well, since she still look sleepy after taking a very long afternoon nap! :::chuckles::: Anyway, on her behalf and mine we would like to thank those who reviewed so far for liking the previous chapter. A short cliffy of a chapter, but that just sets up the pace for the next chapters to come so sit back, relax, and enjoy reading...

**Disclaimer:** Alas, if I owned the rights to HP then I would be a rich gal now! *lol*

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**XV. ****Elopement Foiled**

February 14th, Valentines Day--and also a _Saturday_ this year nevertheless--was the much anticipated date as far as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were concerned. Draco explained to her, as soon as she accepted his marriage proposal, that they must wed as soon as possible, with a promise of an explanation later on. But Hermione being Hermione, she demanded an explanation for his hasty decision--and he gave it to her out of the goodness of his heart (**a/n:** :::looks at Draco beside me and smirks::: I didn't know you have a heart, let alone it being good **Draco:** :::smirks back::: shut-up and get on with the story, woman!).

Hermione remained rooted to the spot soon after Draco told her what Lucius had been planning all along. He even dredged up that awful incident back before the Christmas holiday when he ran in to Hermione after their afternoon at Hogsmeade and he came back to Hogwarts all bloodied and bruised. She was both scared _and_ fuming mad after finding out what Lucius did, threatening his son and trying to run Draco's life for him.

"He can't do that! _You_ are your own person. _You_ choose who your friends are, who your enemies are, who you love and whom you hate with a passion!" she babbled incessantly some nights ago while they lay snuggled together on her bed. Harry's Invisibility Cloak had been both their ways to get past sneaky, gossipy housemates and get to spend some time together, but neither one spent the night in each other's rooms anymore--too risky to do that lately anyway.

"Hermione, relax. As long as you're with me you'll be safe." Draco assured her, running his hand up and down her arm, soothing her and calming her nerves.

"But--but..."

Draco cut her off the only way he knew how. He leaned forward and covered her mouth with his to which Hermione didn't object. Needless to say that earned him an extra hour locked up in the Gryffindor girls' dorm room until way past midnight when he had to sneak out using Harry's Invisibility Cloak and go back to the Slytherin dungeon.

Now they both paced their respective house dorm rooms, hands clammy and cold, their minds running a zillion words per second, and their bodies just bursting with joy and excitement at the prospect of secretly tying the knot. Harry and Ginny managed to help them get past the Ministry red tape and bureaucracy via getting a hold of Percy Weasley, the third oldest Weasley brother, who has grown less stoic over the years since his graduation from Hogwarts. He was still obsessed with his job, but he learned to let loose every now and then, making him an instant favourite of Ginny and Hermione whenever they spent summers at the Burrow. Ron wasn't let in on the secret mainly because...well, lately he has been going at it with Pansy and Draco _doesn't_ trust Ron quite well enough _not_ to say anything to Pansy and have Pansy report him straight to his father and spoil everything.

No, Draco wanted complete secrecy from all those concerned. Not even the teachers knew what was going to happen right under their noses, but a gut-feeling told Draco that hide their intention as they might, Professor Dumbledore will eventually find out the truth, but with Hermione's cajoling he knew they could trust the Headmaster to keep their secret a secret.

"Ready?" Ginny poked her head into Hermione's dorm room, smiling nervously as she looked at how Hermione chose to dress on this special occasion. None of them wanted to alert anybody in school about what was to happen later on at Hogsmeade, but Hermione managed to salvage a look that would pass up as _semi-formal_ one way or the other. Dressed in bell-bottom cream pants topped with a pastel pink tank top underneath a thigh-length cream knitted cover jacket that was tied in front, she looked amazingly pretty. She leaned more on the casual side, but it was better than having to attract attention once she walked out of Gryffindor tower all dressy and formal! "Wow, Herm! You look fantabulous!" Ginny complimented.

"Thanks, Gin. I--I opted to wear some of my Muggle clothes for today. I mean, it's a Saturday...oh, I don't know, Gin! I'm just scared-nervous." she finally admitted before collapsing on her bed.

"Oh Hermione..." Ginny sighed and entered the room, closing the door after her and comforted her worrywart of a friend. "Are you sure you want to go through this?"

"Oh Ginny, you know I do! I mean, I _love_ Draco with all my heart. And after...after he told me what Lucius planned and him wanting to protect me from his father...oh Ginny...I'm just having pre-wedding jitters, that's all." she shrugged, rubbing her hands together furiously.

"Oh Herm, you'll be fine. And if it's any consolation, I just saw Malfoy talking to Harry outside by the Entrance Hall and he doesn't look any better than you!" she teased, chuckling as she recalled how Draco's pale face looked even more paler and he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"You mean he's nervous too?"

"Uh-huh." Ginny nodded, "Now let's go before we missed the roll-call!" she got up from her best friend's bed and grabbed Hermione's hand.

On their way to the Entrance Hall they passed by Ron who was just coming out of the boys' dormitory.

"Running late today, aren't we Ron?" Ginny teased her brother, "I thought you already left for the Entrance Hall with Harry earlier?"

"I did, but I just remembered that I forgot something so I came back here." Ron replied, smiling at his sister then to Hermione, his eyes taking in the pretty sight of his best friend before Hermione donned on her robe. "Wow, Hermione! What's with the Muggle get-up? Got a hot date with Malfoy or something?"

"Oh shut-up Ron. It's not like _you_ don't have a hot date with Pansy judging from the amount of cologne wafting from you right now." Hermione shot back at him, rolling her eyes skyward and shook her head.

Ginny's nose wrinkled at the strong odor of her brother's chosen cologne and had to agree with Hermione. He has got to have a date if he decided to shower himself with too much cologne!

"Well, since we're all here and ready to go, why don't the three of us head to the Entrance Hall together. That is if you're done primping yourself, _Ronnie._" Hermione grinned wickedly, remembering the affectionate nickname Pansy called him a few weeks back when they were all at Hogsmeade.

Ron looked a bit annoyed at the use of the nickname Pansy often called him. He hated the nickname, but since Pansy wanted to be 'unique' he let her call him that--and _only_ her. He couldn't stand her whining and complaining about him being no fun and all. Most couples have names they call each other, and for Ron he has a name for Pansy, but he never called her that to her face.

~*~

Draco looked up as soon as he caught a movement of something red from the corner of his eye. He turned to the direction of the movement and saw Hermione sandwiched between the Weasley siblings. Ron and Hermione talking about something and Ginny laughing at whatever her sister and best friend were discussing. He nudged Harry and jerked his head to the direction of the trio headed their way.

"I still think Weasel is up to something." Draco said under his breath and put on a small smile when the trio reached them. "Good morning ladies." he inclined his blond head at Ginny and Hermione then looked at Ron, an eyebrow raised, "Glad you could join us, Weasel."

Ron merely snorted. He looked like he didn't want to be there with them, and Draco was more than happy to kick him out of their cozy foursome, but because Ron was a friend of Hermione he wouldn't be outright mean to him even though he was receiving not-so-good vibes from the elder Weasley sibling.

"Nah, I just saw Gin and Herm heading out of their dormitories and I decided to join them here. But now I see my _date_ awaits and I bid you all goodbye." he bowed his head in curtsy to his sister and his best friend then moved on to be with Pansy.

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Draco watched as Ron wrap his arm around Pansy's waist and pulled her closer to his side. They are all trying to swallow the fact that Ron and Pansy are _indeed_ together by some odd twist of fate.

~*~

Hermione kept on glancing at her watch for the time when she would meet with Draco and Harry. Percy would be waiting for them at the Three Broomsticks around three in the afternoon presenting them with the papers they will sign to signify their union. They wouldn't go to all the hoopla; they got the license thanks to Percy and he was also the one who would deliver all the papers they needed to sign to seal their union.

Draco and Hermione agreed to stay away from each other for the rest of the day as to not alert anybody when they meet up at the Three Broomsticks with Percy present. Hermione and Ginny did their thing while Draco and Harry hung out. It was the longest day for the two of them but they knew they must wait until three o'clock for Percy to appear--he said he had to work overtime this weekend and wouldn't be able to get away from the office until after three.

Ginny did her best to keep Hermione occupied for the rest of the day, making sure that her friend wouldn't get cold feet or whatnot while they await for three o'clock to roll by. They mingled with the other Gryffindor girls they passed by and even ate lunch with a couple of them while Harry and Draco remained nearby--the threat of Lucius kidnapping Hermione or doing something to her in broad daylight still plagued the two guys' minds hence why they maintained close distance between the redhead and the brunette at all times.

"Gin, I think I need to disappear inside the bookstore and try to find something to read before I freak." Hermione told her friend when she pushed herself from the table she was sharing with Ginny, a couple of seventh and sixth year Gryffindor girls.

"Are you sure, Herm?" Ginny questioned, "Don't you want me to come with you?"

"Nah. Enjoy the rest of your lunch. I'll be fine." she assured Ginny and bid her and their lunch dates goodbye before she headed across the street to the bookstore. En route to the bookstore she was stopped by Ron who fell into step beside her.

"Hey Hermione, how come you're all alone today?" he asked casually.

"Oh, Ginny's having lunch with our friends while Harry and Draco are...oh, I don't know where those two are!" she replied.

"Oh. Well, where are you headed?"

"The bookstore. What about you? Where are you going? Where's Pansy?"

"With her girlfriends exchanging useless pieces of gossip." he replied, rolling his eyes heavenward in sheer boredom. "I swear I don't understand why girls enjoy chitchatting about other peoples' lives!" he complained.

Hermione chuckled and shrugged, "Maybe it brightens up their somewhat dull, boring lives." she offered.

"Maybe." he nodded, slipping his hands in his trouser pockets. "Say, Herm, wanna walk this way with me?" he jerked his head towards the direction nearing the end of the street away from everybody else.

Hermione frowned and glanced at the direction he pointed out, "Why? What else is there to see?"

"Oh, I'm looking for something to give to Pansy for Valentines. She's expecting me to give her something considering today is the day for lovers."

"Can't you find anything else to give her at the stores around here?"

"I looked all morning, but nothing catches my fancy. And Pansy isn't really one of the easy ones to buy a present to."

Something inside Hermione told her not to go with Ron down the street where the crowd started to taper down. And she was told that going further down Hogsmeade away from the direction back to Hogwarts wasn't a good idea. There were less stores to visit and some residential houses were located over yonder, but Ron was insist and refused as she might, Ron managed to cajole her to walk with him.

"Ron, _why_ are we...going..." Hermione's voice trailed off when, right in the middle of their path, appeared Lucius Malfoy, tall and menacing with a sneer plastered on his aristocratic face.

"Well, well, look who we have here..." he said calmly, but the inflection of his tone sent warning bells ringing at the back of Hermione's head.

She turned to Ron wide-eyed, alarmed at the sudden appearance of the very man Draco and Harry were keeping her away from. She noticed how unmoved Ron was of Lucius' presence and she started to back away, but a surprised gasp escaped her lips when she felt Ron suddenly clamping his hand over her arm, preventing her from escaping.

"What the--_Ron!_ Let me go!" she demanded, struggling to get away from the man who spelled death with a capital D!

Calmly Ron turned to look at his best friend, a mocking smirk plastered on his face, "Sorry, Herm, but I can't." he told her flatly.

It was then that everything fell into place. Her eyes widen in shock and fear. She'd been duped! Her best friend has turned on them and she was the sacrificial lamb brought to the slaughter house!

"Ron..._no!_" Hermione screamed, struggling harder to be free off his grip, "Damn you, Ronald Weasley! Let me go! _Let me go!_"

"Now, now Ms. Granger, no need to get hysterical." Lucius said in a tone so calm nobody would suspect he was up to no good. He gripped her other arm, a bit tighter than Ron's grip was, and with a flick of his head Ron let go of her. He turned back to Ron, smiling he took something out form underneath his robe and handed it to Ron. "Here's your payment for a job well done, Mr. Weasley. One hundred thousand galleons for bringing me the Mudblood."

Hermione swore she could see pound signs rolling in Ron's eyes as he accepted the satchel containing his payment for delivering _her_ in the hands of the enemy. She couldn't believe she was sold out by her best friend for a measly one hundred thousand galleons!

Ron accepted his payment and looked up with a proud smirk on his face, "Thank you, Master."

Lucius bowed his head in acknowledgement, then signaled him to leave them alone which Ron obliged to all too willingly. He cast one last look at Hermione, giving her a mocking salute before he walked away.

Hermione struggled in Lucius's grip, but he was too strong for her. She flinched when Lucius twisted her arm which made her look up at him.

"Now, Mudblood, my son's free off you. Now he'll do _my_ every bidding."

"In your dreams, sucker." Hermione hissed, "Draco's not all what you think he is. He has a mind of his own. Whether you kill me now or later, you _won't_ be able to bend him to do your every damn bidding!" she said with enough conviction in her tone that earned her a mocking laugh from her fiance's father.

"With you gone, Mudblood, Draco will learn his lesson. I admit it was a hard lesson to learn, but it was all worth it."

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** **Draco:** :::steam coming out of his nostrils and ears as he glares at the monitor::: Why that scheming son of a b**ch! That low-life, money-hungry weasel! How dare he betray Hermione's trust like that?! Money has blinded his damn fu--- :::grabs Draco's arms and forcefully sat him back down before he does damage to my monitor::: Please Draco, control your damn temper! And don't be beating the living daylights out of Ron just yet--wait until the next chapter to find out _why_ he did what he did, and you'll be surprised that it ain't just because of the money! And as for the rest of you...uh...well, hehehe, I'll have to contain Draco here before he gives Ron a bloody nose. As always, REVIEW!!! Whaddya think of this chapter?

Candycane: I think the answer to your question was in this chapter I just posted. I liked that one I think uhm...jeez! *lol* I can't remember which but I know I reviewed it! :-/ And you're tired today? So am I! hehehe, and who says I don't care? :p

Queen Li: hey, no problem. Now I _will_ make it a point to finish reading the rest of your fic this weekend since I have like Saturday and Sunday off this week--woo-hoo!!!

Quistis88: yep, the annual Stampede. heard of it but never been to it nor would I wanna see it! *lol* unless somebody pays for my entrance or whatnot. ;p and she's not nuts. she did say "yes" to Draco's proposal *grins*

Brookie: well sorry to disappoint you but Hermione did say yes, but of course it's no easy trip down the altar for our star-crossed lovers :::evil laugh::: as you can tell from how this chapter turned out *winks*

CrystallineLily: sorry, I know how you hate short chappies, but I hope this one made up for last chapter. and I simply have to give you guys a big cliffhanger--I can't just all feed you the wedding in the previous chapter! besides as you can read from this chapter, I have something else in mind hence why there was a big cliffie ;p

Slytherin's Angel: murder the secret person all you want, girl, because finally the informant's identity has been revealed...or has it indeed? *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* too many conflicts here now and too many questionable characters! *lol* 


	16. Where's Hermione?

**Author's Note:** :::running footsteps were heard approaching my room then my bedroom door swung open and banged hard against the wall::: **Ginny:** Phoenix, I think you better hide from Ron because my brother just read what you wrote in the last chapter and he was freaking mad! He couldn't believe _you_ will make him allies with Malfoy's father! :::I turned and frowned at the youngest Weasley sibling::: Oh shush, Gin. Everything will be explained. And you tell your brother _not_ to plot his revenge yet until this whole fic is finished! **Ginny:** Why don't you tell him that yourself? :::shakes my head and shrugs::: I will, but then I have a fic to write so you just sit over there beside Draco :::glances over my shoulder and checked a somewhat subdued Draco lying peacefully on my bed then back at Ginny::: he's been fuming mad since what happened in the previous chapter :::Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco then back to me::: **Ginny:** he looks soooo out of it! Anyway, don't say I didn't warn you... :::walks over to where Draco is and asked him to move so she could sit::: Thanks for the warning, Gin, now let's get on with the fic...

**Disclaimer:** Alas, if I owned the rights to HP then I would be a rich gal now! *lol*

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione were suppose to start their 7th year at Hogwarts as a couple, but due to a misunderstanding the previous year that dream soon crumbled and now they are to start their 7th year picking up the pieces of their tattered lives...

**Setting:** 7th Year

~*~*~*~*~

**XVI. ****Where's Hermione?**

As three o'clock rolled by Draco and Harry made their way to the Three Broomstick to meet the others. Percy should be there already since he was such a stickler for time. Hermione and Ginny would soon follow them. Draco can't wait. In a few minutes he will sign his name on a piece of parchment alongside Hermione's sealing their vow of matrimony. He knew it wasn't a dream wedding they were having, but he made a promise to himself once everything has been cleared out he will give Hermione _her_ dream wedding complete with all the trimmings and whatnot.

As they neared the Three Broomstick a sudden feeling of dread came over Draco. Could it be because Percy was standing outside the establishment, his eyes scanning the crowd, and a look of worry etched on his face? Or could it be because Ginny was standing beside her brother wearing the same look Percy was wearing? Either way he couldn't see any sign of Hermione anywhere. And what was Ginny doing at the Three Broomstick before them? According to their plan Harry and him would be the first to arrive and meet with Percy _then_ she and Hermione would follow not the other way around!

Relief washed over the two Weasley siblings' faces when they saw Draco and Harry approaching. Ginny was the first one to approach them, the worry etched on her face Draco saw before they came near looked even more worse up close.

"Thank goodness you're both here!" were the first words that came out of Ginny Weasley's mouth.

_Uh-oh. This can't be good._ Draco instantly thought as he looked apprehensively at the youngest Weasley offspring.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked.

"It's Hermione."

"What about her?" Draco and Harry asked in unison, now they were also worried.

"She's--she's gone!"

"What?!" Draco couldn't believe what he just heard, "You mean she got cold feet?"

"No, no, no." Ginny firmly shook her mop of red hair. "I mean she _disappeared_. She didn't get cold feet. She just..._vanished!_" she was close to becoming hysterical, but Percy made sure his sister wouldn't lose it right there in public.

"Calm down, Ginny. Get a grip of yourself." Percy ordered sternly, his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"But I c-can't, Perce. I'm worried about Hermione. She said she was just going to the bookstore and find something to read before she completely freaks. I even watched her from the window and the restaurant we ate lunch at and saw her head towards the bookstore across." she explained. 

"Did you check the bookstore?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yes! I went in there numerous times after lunch but I couldn't find her. Finally after the fifth or sixth time I came back the store clerk finally asked me if I was looking for something or someone, so I told her that I was looking for Hermione. She said she hasn't seen Hermione come in at all to the bookstore. And that got me worried."

"But you said you saw her walking towards the bookstore, Gin." Harry pointed out.

"I _did_ see her, but I didn't know if she...went..._wait!_" Ginny raised her hand as her eyes suddenly grew wide, remembering an instant when she looked back outside the restaurant window and saw Hermione talking to somebody. "I saw her talking to Ron. He was walking with her to the store."

"_Ron?_" Harry and Draco echoed in unison.

"Yes." Ginny nodded, "He looked like he was asking her something and I saw him point his head to the direction heading towards the residential part of Hogsmeade."

"What?" Draco's spine stiffened. Why in the world would Weasley lure Hermione towards the residential part of town where hardly anybody goes since there was nothing much...to...see..."_Fuck._" he hissed angrily, his fists clenched tightly.

Harry, Ginny and Percy all turned to him frowning.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Lucius." Draco replied, meeting Harry's gaze.

"He's got her." it wasn't a question that came out of Harry's mouth but merely a statement.

"Oh my God!" Ginny gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth to stop her from shrieking.

"We have to find my father." Draco insisted.

"But first we have to find Ron." Harry countered.

"But _why_ would we be looking for my brother?" Percy questioned.

Harry looked up at the elder Weasley sibling. He knew Percy would have a hard time believing what he was going to say, but there was no way he could butter up the truth--or at least that was what he thought of right now.

"We think Ron's working for Lucius, Perce."

"_What?!_" Percy looked downright appalled, disbelief crossing his face as he looked back and forth from Harry to Draco then back to Harry again, "You can't be serious, Harry!" he was in denial, and Harry nor Draco couldn't blame him. They couldn't believe it either when the thought first entered their minds, but it all adds up. 

Ron suddenly hooking up with Pansy. Ron has been distancing himself from them lately. Ron often disappearing in the middle of the night the come back half an hour to an hour later. In a nutshell Ron Weasley had been acting quite peculiar lately that it was hard not to point fingers at him.

"I'm sorry, Perce. I didn't want to believe it at first, but after what Ginny said...it _has_ to be Ron."

"Well, well, well. I didn't know I'm very popular amongst you people." came Ron's sneering remark when he approached the small group gathered in front of the Three Broomsticks.

Draco saw red--figuratively speaking not just literally because of Ron's hair--when he faced Ron. Quick as a panther Draco grabbed Ron by the collar of his robe and hauled him close.

"Where's Hermione?" he hissed angrily.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy? Why are you asking me? _You're_ always with her!"

"Today she wasn't with me, and the last person seen talking to her was you."

Ron grabbed Draco's hands and tried to pry his collar free, but Draco's grip on his robe was getting tighter and tighter as Ron prolonged his confession.

"Are you _accusing_ me of having something to do with your girlfriend's disappearance?"

"Yes. Now either you speak or I beat the shit out of you." he threatened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nobody's going to do any dung beating around here." Percy stepped up and pried his brother and Draco away. "Now, let's discuss this in a more civilized way, shall we?"

~*~

Percy made sure he was standing between Draco and Ron inside the Shrieking Shack. Harry picked the lock--something he learned from Fred and George--and let them all in. They attracted too much attention as it was when Draco grabbed Ron by the collar outside the Three Broomsticks, they didn't want to garner any more unwanted attention from curious spectators.

"Now Weasley, talk." Draco demanded.

"Talk about what?" Ron asked innocently.

"You have something to do with Hermione's disappearance and don't lie. So speak!"

Ron knew it would be pointless to stay innocent, so he gave in--but not too much.

"So I was the last person seen talking to her. Big deal." he gave a careless shrug, "Is it a crime to talk to your best friend?"

"Yes when that said best friend turns up missing." Draco snarled.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Whatever."

Draco's hold on his temper snapped. His fist came flying towards Ron, his knuckles connected with the smirking redhead's jaw. Even Percy was caught unaware by Draco's movement. He just stood where he was and watched his brother receive the surprise blow from Draco.

Percy, Ginny, and Harry watched as the redheaded boy staggered backwards, looking a tad bit too dazed from the blow he just received from Draco. Draco took advantage of the situation and hauled the dazed Ron by the collar of his robe once again, pushing his back against the wall, his steel gray eyes piercing right through the redhead's skull.

"Now, either you open that big, fat mouth of yours and tell me _where_ you took Hermione, _or_ you become very well acquainted once again with my fist."

"Who says I know _where_ that damn Mudblood went?!" Ron sneered angrily.

A chorus of surprised gasped echoed inside the suddenly still and quiet shack. Did Ron just call Hermione that dreaded name? Ginny and Percy exchanged surprised looks while Harry stared at his best friend in disbelief and in anger. How _dare_ he refer to Hermione like that? And since _when_ did Ron started using insults at Hermione? No matter how angry he was with her, he _never_ stooped as low as calling Hermione names!

"What did you just call her?" Draco's voice suddenly dropped to a very alarming calmness similar to that tone his father often used. "What-did-you-just-call-Hermione?"

"_Mudblood!_" Ron yelled, but to everyone's astonishment his voice became more high-pitched and so unlike the voice of Ron. Heck, it wasn't even a _guys'_ voice that came out of his mouth when he spoke.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry but as usual I have to make this chapter short _and_ leave you yet another cliffhanger. I can't seem to continue writing this chapter without making it look so dragged-out. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter and will be working on it right away so you won't have to wait too long. Hopefully by tonight or tomorrow afternoon I'll have it posted right up. As always, read & review, thanks!

**Draco:** :::got up from my bed and walks over to me, tapping me on the shoulder::: Hey, I think one of your readers wants a special mention here in your author's notes

**PhoenixRae:** :::frowns and looks over my shoulder at him::: What are you talking about?

**Draco:** :::sighs and rolls his eyes skyward::: Haven't you been reading your reviews lately, woman?

**PhoenixRae:** Yes, I have and don't you be using that tone of voice with me, Draco Malfoy!

**Draco:** Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I think _Hannah4Daniel_ wants to be mentioned in your author's notes

**PhoenixRae:** :::raises an eyebrow::: wanna give a shout out to _Hannah4Daniel_ then, hm?"

**Draco:** :::smiles sheepishly::: Can I?

**PhoenixRae:** Why don't you do the author's note for this one then?

**Draco:** :::pumps his arm on his side and jumps for joy::: Wicked! Anyway, here goes...

nessa-girl: I can't really tell you that much about Ron & Pansy plotting together to get Hermione since Phoenix never divulged that much info with me, but from what she's been hinting at I'm guessing there's more to Ron and Pansy's hooking up than what she told us

caroline: :::Draco pouts and ponders on your question::: In order to answer that, you have to read our first story--mine and Hermione's--called _A Different You, A Different Me_, that explains some of the plots in this fic and...well, that's the beginning of our journey--mine and Hermione's :::winks:::

song*breeze: Aaahh...Becki...finally Phoenix and I saw your name in the reviews--not that we don't appreciate ciza's reviews, but we were wondering what has happened to you, and looks like you had quite a lot of time in your hands yesterday! :::laughs::: BTW, Phoenix says sorry for making you crash down from that nice pink fluffy mood after reading the previous chapter, :::leans in closer and drops his voice to a whisper::: I think she's evil incarnate for making you and I suffer the way she does with how she's writing this story..._ouch!_ :::I hit Draco at the back of the head after hearing what he just said::: **PhoenixRae:** Uh, Malfoy? Next time you _whisper_ make sure that the next door neighbour won't hear it! :::Draco glares at me and like a child stuck his tongue out and proceeded to read the rest of the reviewer's notes:::

Loki: I totally agree! Bad, _bad_ Phoenix! Anyway, who else would be my one and only Hermione's knight in shining armour but yours truly, right? :::pauses and thinks for a bit, his forehead creased into a deep frown::: Now the only question is _how_ will I do that...oh well, let's leave that to the hands of Phoenix...

Draco's one and only: :::Draco pouts::: You're not surprised?! Spoil sport! :::laughs and winks at you::: Nah, it was kinda obvious that _Ron_ would be the culprit, but I think Phoenix is toying with our minds once again so just keep on reading to find out the truth...

Queen Li: I wanted to kill Weasley too, but Phoenix is keeping me locked up in her room and _away_ from the picketing Weasley, Potter & Parkinson!

Candycane: :::smirks::: Yeah, Weasley's a nice guy all right. I wouldn't mind liking him as a friend the way I ended up liking Potter, but sometimes that git's too thick in the head and too blinded by his jealousy that he just annoys me! Anyway, yeah, he's the culprit, and I am going to beat the pulp out of that prat!

CrystallineLily: The only real choices for informers are Weasley and Parkinson for some obvious reasons, but nevertheless, just keep on reading because like you, I want to know what Phoenix has in mind for the next few chapters

Dizzy2381: :::grins::: I wanna know if Hermione and I ended up tying the knot too or not :::glares over at me::: Did we or didn't we, oh High and Almighty author? :::sits back with my lips shut tightly, shaking my head from side to side::: Well, guess Phoenix won't talk so we'll find out together what _really_ happens between Hermione and me, alright?

Hannah4Daniel: Hullo! :::waves at you with a big smile plastered on his face::: Wow girl! I think you're mentioned quite a lot here today, aren't you a special lady now? hehehehe, well, just keep on reading

Slytherin's Angel: :::laughs hysterically::: I didn't even think about what his mother would think or say...hmm...I wonder if he'll receive another howler from Molly Weasley and be embarrassed in front of the entire school....

Lani B: :::blushes deeply::: Phoenix made you fall in love with me??? Awww...I think I'm speechless! But I'm sorry girl, the heart of this lad has been claimed by someone already...and you guessed it right, _Hermione... _:::sits back and stares off into space looking a bit dazed and off to la la land, I just sat there with my arms crossed and rolled my eyes skyward at Malfoy's silliness:::

Tempest Child: This _better_ have a good ending or Phoenix will answer to _me!_ :::raises his fist in the air warningly at me:::

cocoa318: Merlin's teeth I do not want to die! Nor would I want Hermione to die either in this story! Now Phoenix better make sure that nobody will die--well, concerning the main characters anyway...

dazed*kitten: Whoa girl! Relax! Here's the next chapter already...and don't worry, I'll be bugging Phoenix on a daily basis to update as often as she possibly can :::winks:::

Quistis88: Now _why_ didn't you expect the stupid prat to be Weasel?! :::shakes his blond head:::

super rookie: Now, now girl, calm down and don't be killing the author! If you do _then_ how will we know what will happen next?! :::glances worriedly over his shoulder at me then back at the monitor::: Soon enough you'll have the answers you're looking for so relax!

tom felton's babe: Hermione pregnant with my child... :::sits back and mused over the idea then he looked at me::: Hey! Get her pregnant, why don't ya?! Seems like you're getting quite a few request for her to get knocked up!

**A/N2:** :::pushes Draco away and took a seat in front of my computer::: Well, there you have it folks, Draco's personal messages/replies to your review postings...and what more can I say but review and hope you enjoyed this chapter???


End file.
